Electrical
by Katherine997
Summary: At the world of Pokémon, a rich family with the name of Pierce was complex with legendary trainers and breeders, the 10 years old Emma Pierce starting her journey with her yellow best friend, a female Pikachu. Join Emma's adventure into the Pokémon world with her friends.
1. 1 - How It Started

**Seven years Emma POV**  
"Emma, wake up honey." I turned to my side on the bed and opened my eyes slightly to see Mom. "Five more minutes," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Come on, sweetie, you can't sleep until noon. Let's go." I sighed and opened my eyes, setting up.

I stretched my arms and looked around my room. "I'll go make breakfast, get up," Mom said as she started walked out my room. "I'm up. I'm up," I mumbled. I dropped my head to my pillow again and closed my eyes.

My name is Emma Pierce. I'm seven years old now and living with my parents and two big brothers in a place call Pallet Town. My Dad, Alex was a Legendary top trainer but he stopped and decided to become a researcher. He had a laboratory of his own with researchers along side with his Pokémon.

My Mom, Alice was a Pokémon Breeder, I helped her a lot and she taught me a lot about Pokémon. My older brother, Ryan and my big brother, Danny are both Legendary top trainers.

I didn't have friends, well maybe, only one, I used to have alot, but I stopped been friends with them 'cause they were friends with me only because of my family. There was only one best friend that was with me not because my family. It was Gary Oak. His grandfather, Professor Oak was a very close friend with my family. The professor was my Dad's teacher so Gary and I meet each other when the professor came to visit with Gray at our house.

I had three uncles, the one that was the closest to me was my Mom's younger brother, Uncle John. He was a researcher and he was sometimes working with my Dad.

Suddenly, my eyes opened and I sat up, smiling. I remembered Danny promised to play with me today! I pulled the covers off and jumped out of my bed. Ever since I can remember, my family was always busy so they never had the time to play with me.

I ran out of my room and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom and our cook, Hanna. "Good morning, Hanna," I said to the nice lady. "Good morning, Em," She said.

"Honey, go tell your brothers that breakfast almost ready," Mom said. "Got it," I said before running out of the kitchen. I rushed back upstairs and went to Ryan's room first. I opened the door slightly, without knocking and saw only his arm outside the blanket.

I smiled and looked at the edge of the bed to see his Pikachu sleeping as well. I rushed into the room and jumped on the bed, "Ryan! Ryan, wake up!" I called, jumping on the bed. Pikachu was the first to wake up, "Pika?" the male mouse Pokémon asked, looking around before spotting me jumping on the bed. He smiled, "Pikachu!"

Ryan slowly pulled down the blanket and opened his eyes slightly. "What?" He mumbled. I stopped jumping and sat on the bed. Pikachu jumped on my lap and I hugged him. "Morning, Pikachu," I said. "Pikachu," He said, smiling.

I looked back at Ryan, "Mom asked me to wake you and Danny up," I replied. He sighed, "I'm up," He said. "Wake up," I said before getting off the bed. Pikachu jumped into the bed and I ran out of the room as Ryan sat up.

I rushed to Danny's room and turned around to see Pikachu rushing out of Ryan's room and he followed me. I nodded to the yellow mouse Pokémon before opening Danny's door. I saw he was still sleeping and I rushed into the room. I jumped on the bed, "Danny! Danny! Danny!" I called, making him to sit up straight, wide awake.

Pikachu came into the room, "Pika!" He said, jumping on the bed with me. "What is it?" Danny asked, dropping his head into the pillow as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it to cover his face.

Pikachu and I stopped jumping. "Mom asked to wake you up," I said. He sighed, "I'm up, I'm up," He said and I jumped off the bed. Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and I ran out of the room, "Get up!" I called.

I rushed downstairs and went over to the dinner table, where Mom and Hanna were placing breakfast on the table. I looked around as Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to the floor. "Morning, Pikachu," Mom said. "Pikachu," He said.

"Mom, where's Dad?" I asked. "Oh, he won't be eating with us now, he already eat because he had to go somewhere," She replied. I sighed and nodded slightly. Soon Ryan and Danny came down and we started to eat.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Mom asked as I was helping her with the plates after breakfast. "Yeah," Ryan said and I looked at Danny, "But you promised to play with me today," I pointed out. "I did?" Danny asked, running his hand behind his neck, which he douse when he didn't remember something.

"Yesterday you said that you will play with me today," I said. He stared at me for a moment before his eyes grow soften, "Oh . . . I did," He said. He kneeled in front of me, "Can we play later? I really need to go with Ryan somewhere. When I'll come back I'll play with you okay?"

I sighed but gave up, nodding, "Okay," I mumbled. He ruffled my hair before getting up. "We'll be back soon," Ryan said before he and Danny walked out of the room. I sighed and glanced down on the plate that was in my hand.

"You okay, sweetie?" Mom asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I forced a small smile and nodded, looking up at her, "Yeah. Can I go?" I asked. She nodded as she took the plate from my hand, "Yes, go. I'll take care of it."

I nodded before running off. I went outside to see Danny and Ryan talking in front of Ryan's car. Ryan's Pikachu jumped from the roof to the opened window of the backseat and then my brothers got into the car.

I sighed and walked away, wandering into our big garden. I looked around, there were a few of my family's Pokémon yet they all looked busy too. I sighed sadly, I'm a kid! I wanted to play, what a boring life!

I suddenly had an idea! I rushed to the end of the big fences that separated between my house and the forest and looked around. No one was here. I looked up at the fences and started to climbed on it. I got to the end and jumped to the other side. I landed on the ground and looked back to see if one of the Pokémon went over but no one was there.

I looked ahead and rushed into the forest.


	2. 2 - Yellow Friend

"I think I'm lost," I mumbled, looking around the forest. I was walking for an hour or so - I think. I sighed and continued to walk around. I soon stopped walking when I heard noises. I looked at some bushes, where the noises came from and slowly walked closer to it.

I swallowed, staring at the bushes, "H-Hello?" I asked and the bushes stopped moving. I looked closer and all of a sudden, a small yellow Pokémon jumped up from the bushes, "Pichu."

We stared at each other for a moment before screaming, jumping a few steps away from each other. But the Pokémon fall down into the bushes and I rushed back over to it. I looked inside and the yellow Pokémon was on the ground, shaking it's head before looking back up to meet me.

"You're a Pichu," I stated, smiling a little at the cute Pokémon. "Pichu," It said, standing up. It jumped off the bushes and moved away from me. "Wait," I called, making it to turn back to me.

"Can you please help me get back home?" I asked, walking over to it. It pointed at itself as if asking if I was talking to it. "Yes, I was talking to you. Can you please help me?" I asked, kneeling down.

It put it paw on it's chin, thinking for a moment and it looked at me. It gave a small smile and nodded, "Pichu." I smiled, "Really? Thank you!" I said. It nodded and I stood up, looking around. "My house is really big, I can't climbed on the trees to see it."

"Pichu," It said before running to a tree and climbing on it. It disappeared up and I looked at the tree, blinking a few times. After a moment, Pichu climbed down the tree. "Pichu!" It said, pointing behind it with a smile. "You know where my house is?" I asked and it nodded.

"Great, can you lead the way?" I asked with a smile. "Pichu," It said, smiling with a nod. The yellow Pokémon started leading the way for me to go back home and I followed it.

After a few minutes, I heard a small cute noises and stopped as Pichu did as well. It looked down at it's tummy, covering it with it's paws. "I guess you hungry, right?" I said. It blushed a little as it looked up at me with a shyly smile, "Pichu," It agreed, rubbing a paw behind it's head.

I smiled and looked around. My eyes stopped at the apple tree and I rushed towards it. I pulled out a red apple and turned to Pichu as it followed behind me. I kneeled down to it, holding the apple, "There you go," I said.

"Pichu!" It said with a big smile before taking the apple from my hand. I smiled, watching it eating. That Pichu is so cute!

"Hey, Pichu," I started as it soon finished to eat. It looked up at me as I continued, "You seem like a female Pichu, you a girl, am I right?" It smiled and nodded, "Pichu!" I smiled, "I knew it! Well, are you still hungry?" I asked. She shook her head and turned to her side, pointing to the direction where we were heading before, "Pichu!"

"Okay, let's go," I said, standing up. We continued to walk towards my house, "I wonder if anyone noticed I was missing," I mumbled to myself. "I guess maybe not." I looked at the ground and met Pichu's gaze, staring back at me. "Pichu?" She asked and I noticed in the female Pokémon's eyes concern.

I smiled down at her a little and shook my head, "We should be close right?" I said and she nodded before looking back ahead. But then, she stopped and looked around, "Pichu?"

"What's wrong, Pichu?" I asked as the mouse Pokémon continued to look around. She suddenly turned serious as she quickly walked behind me and looked at the direction we came from, "Pichu!"

Then, noises came from the distances. "What is that?" I asked. "Pichu," Pichu said, angry. Suddenly, a group of Beedrill came from the trees. "Beedrill!" I called, taking a step backwards. "Pichu!" Pichu called angrily.

The Beedrill came closer, "Run!" I called to Pichu before running but then stopped when I saw Pichu still standing there, ready to attack. I think maybe they know each other - And this wasn't good.

"Pichu!" I called but the yellow Pokémon didn't listen and then, they started to attack each other. A group of Beedrill against one Pichu wasn't right. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" I called to the Beedrill, making one of them to look at me.

I stared at it and then, it went to my direction. I gasped and suddenly, Pichu rushed back to my side and used Tackle on the Bee Pokémon. It crushed to the ground and the other Beedrill came up to it before looking at us.

"Now let's run," I said, pulling Pichu into my arms before taking off. I looked behind me to see the Beedrill were following us. "Pichu . . ." Pichu said, angrily looking at them before getting itself out of my arms.

"Pichu, no!" I said as I stopped to see her running back to the group. "Pichu!" She yelled. Suddenly, one of the Beedrill rushed up everyone else and pointed it's sting at Pichu as it rushed to the small female Pokémon.

"Pichu, look out!" I yelled as I rushed to the mouse Pokémon. I quickly grabbed the yellow Pokémon to my arms and turned around. Suddenly, I felt something painful on my back and I fell forwards to the ground, holding Pichu tightly into my arms.

"Pichu!"

I hold back a cry of pain and looked down, smiling slightly at the small Pokémon, glad that the female was looking okay. "Pichu . . . are you alright?" I asked and she stared at me with her mouth slightly opened. "Pichu, pi . . ." She said, getting out of my arms only to placed her paws on my arm.

I slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain on my back. "Pichu," Pichu said, her voice sound concern. "I'm . . . fine," I lied giving her a small smile. the yellow Pokémon stared at me for a moment before looking back over my shoulder. I looked behind my shoulder to see the Beedrill flying down towards us.

I quickly pulled Pichu back to my arms and slowly got up but then I fall to my knees, crying in pain a little through my teeth. My back was so hurt. "Pichu!" Pichu called to me, looking at me with worry eyes. I looked back at the Beedrill as they came closer and then I looked back at Pichu before holding the female tightly into my arms, protecting her from the Beedrill.

Suddenly, Pichu pulled herself from my arms and jumped behind me. "Pichu," I started but then saw that she looked up at the Beedrill with angry eyes, "Pi . . ." She started, yellow sparks showing through her pink cheeks. "Chu!" She suddenly used a Thunder Shock on all the Beedrill, making me to cover my eyes with my hand.

Soon after that, I heard crushing and uncovered my eyes to see the Beedrill on the ground. I looked down at Pichu and she was breathing heavily. "Pichu, are you okay?" I asked, trying to get up but my back didn't let me and I winced in pain. Pichu looked at me and rushed back to my side, "Pichu."

I suddenly looked up at the sky, a shimmering golden Pokémon was flying between the clouds. "What is that?" I asked. "Pichu . . ." Pichu said, gazing at the golden Pokémon as well before it disappeared.

We looked back at the Beedrill and saw they were getting back up. "Not again," I mumbled. Pichu stood in front of me, "Pichu!" She said, angrily.

"Emma!" We all froze when we heard Danny's voice.

Suddenly, a Charizard came flying from above and it stood between me, Pichu and the Beedrill. The Beedrill took a few steps back as they looked at the Charizard. It glanced over it's shoulder down at me and I smiled, "Hookfang!" I called to Danny's first Pokémon, calling it by it's nickname.

"Emma!" I looked over my shoulder to see Danny running trough the bushes with his shiny Raticate. He rushed to my side and kneeled down, "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, "I'll be fine," I said.

He then looked at the Beedrill and they looked scared. "What the?" He asked, getting up. "Did you attack my baby sister?" The Beedrill all looked down and I frowned. "Danny, how -"

"Do you remember the group of Weedle that I used to had? Well, they all evolved," He replied, cutting me off. "Oh," That was all I could say. He then looked back at the Beedrill, "You guys, this is Emma. How could you forget the kid that you helped take care of?"

The Beedrill all looked down again, feeling ashamed. "It's okay," I said. "I didn't know they evolved as well. We all guilty. We okay." The Beedrill all looked relieved by that and I smiled.

Pichu turned back to me, "Pichu, pichu, pi," She called, placing her paw on my arm. "Who's this Pichu?" Danny asked and I smiled. "This it a wild Pichu. I saved her and she saved me. We saved each other, right?" I said. The female Pokémon smiled and nodded, "Pichu."

"Well, we need to go," Danny said and sighed. "Mom is worried." I was about to stand up but I forgot about my back and I fall back, crying slightly. "Emma, what happened?" He asked as all the Pokémon gathered around us. "My back . . . It's hurt," I said.

"Poison sting?" He asked and I nodded. He picked me up, "Let's go home. We lucky you didn't fainted yet," He said but then my eyes slightly grow heavily. "I take it back. Let's go guys. Thank you, Pichu."

I felt we were moving and I looked over Danny's shoulder to see Pichu standing still, looking back at me. I had my hand around Danny's neck and moved it slightly to Pichu's direction before letting my eyes to drop.


	3. 3 - The Start Of A Friendship

I felt something moving at my cheek, making me slowly open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the ceiling, I looked down and saw I was covered in my blankets. I was at my bed, but -

"Pichu!"

My eyes got wide opened when I heard that small cute voice. I looked to my side and saw Pichu standing right in front of my face, smiling. "Pi - Pichu?" I asked and it nodded.

I slowly sat up, with Pichu placing it's paws on my arm. I winced in pain slightly but my back was last hurt when before. I looked down at myself again but this time puled the covers slightly down and pulled up my shirt slightly to see I had bandage wrapped around me.

"How long was I a sleep?" I mumbled before looking back at Pichu to see it sniffing the bandage and then it looked back at me. "Who did you get here?" I asked. Then my door opened and the first one that came in was Mom's Espeon, "Espeon," It said before jumping to my bed.

Mom came inside and smiled, "Emma," She said as Espeon licked my face, making my giggle and Pichu smiled. Mom came over, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked.

"I feel a little bit better," I replied before putting both Espeon and Pichu on their heads. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. The poison sting hit you hard," Mom replied. "Pichu, pi," Pichu said, looking at me with worry eyes. "It's fine. I'm okay. But what about you?" I asked the yellow mouse.

It nodded, "Pichu." I smiled at it before turning back to Mom, "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "What about the Beedrill? You guys not mad at them right? They didn't know it was me."

"Don't worry, we know," Mom said, making me sigh in relief. "Everyone is downstairs, do you want to get up?" I nodded before Mom helped me to get up. We went out of my room, following Pichu and Espeon as they run downstairs.

"Look who's up," Mom called as we went into the living room. Ryan, Danny, Dad and Pikachu were there and when they heard Mom's voice they looked at us with a smile. "Pikachu!" Ryan's Pikachu called with a smile as it got off Ryan's lap and rushed towards me. It jumped into my arms and I hugged it.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu," I said with a smile. "It's good to see you back on your feet, sis," Ryan said. "How are you feeling, honey?" Dad asked as he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel better, Dad. Don't worry," I replied as I let Pikachu to jump on the floor and stood between Espeon and Pichu. "But what about Pichu? How did she get in?" I asked, smiling down at the younger yellow mouse.

"Well, after I got you here," Danny started. "Hookfang and I saw that Pichu standing in front of the gates. It followed us all the way and looked like it was worried for you. I took Pichu over here and it stayed by your side until you will wake up."

"You stayed with me for two days?" I asked, looking at Pichu. It nodded and smiled, "Pichu!" It agreed. "I think someone got attached to you Emma," Dad said with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "Hey, I thought about something," Danny said, looking at Ryan which nodded before they both turned to us. "Let's just say, what if Pichu will be staying here? With Emma?" Danny asked.

My eyes grow wide, "Really?" I asked. "Pichu?" Pichu asked, looking at my brothers. "Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Well, Pichu did took really good care of Emma," Mom said before looking with a smile at Dad. He nodded back before looking at me, "What do you think about letting Pichu stay here?"

My jaw dropped and then I smiled, "Yes! I want that," I agreed before looking down at Pichu, "What do you think? Would you like to stay with me?" It smiled and nodded as it jumped up and down with excitement, "Pichu! Pichu!"

It jumped into my arms and snuggle, making me laugh. "This is great. Now you have a friend that can keep you company," Mom said with a smile. "And not just this," Danny said. "Yeah, I think you two going to stay together for a long time," Ryan said, making all of us to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~ One Year Later ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, wake up." I groaned as I turned around to the other side of my bed. "Pichu?" I heard Pichu's voice. "I said get up." A pillow thrown on me and I opened my eyes before looking over my shoulder at the annoying person. I raised my eyebrows, "Gary?"

He smirked, "Good morning, sleepy beauty," He joked and Pichu jumped to his shoulder before hopping into my bed. I rolled my eyes at the boy but I couldn't help but to smile, "Morning," I said. "But what are you doing here? Is Professor Oak here with you?"

"Gramps at your Dad's lab so I thought I'll come here and wake you up. No come on, get up and let's go play," He said. I smiled, "Yeah!" I said before looking at Pichu, "Let's go, Pichu." It smiled and nodded, "Pichu!" It jumped to the floor and I got up the bed. "Let's go!" I said and Gary, Pichu and I ran out of the room.


	4. 4 - Helping a Poliwag

"Okay, we here," Dad said as he parked the car by the river, where we all going to do a picnic. "Alright!" I said with a smile before climbing out of the back seat before Danny could. "Pichu!" Pichu called with a smile as it followed me.

It jumped to my shoulder as Pikachu jumped out of the back seat with Ryan climbing out after it and Danny climbed out as well. Mom climbed out of the passenger seat and Dad from the driver seat.

"Can I go look around?" I asked. "Sure, but be careful," Mom said with a smile. "Okay," I said before turning back to my female yellow friend, "Come on, Pichu, let's go look around," I said.

"Pichu!" It agreed, holding up it's paw as a 'let's go' sign before we both ran off. "Stay close!" Ryan called. "Okay!" I called back. We went to the other side of the river, looking around before I stopped. I stretched my arms and sighed happily as I gazed at the sparkling river, "Look at that, Pichu. Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"Pichu," It agreed as we both sat down. I breathed out before looking up at the blue sky. "This is great," I mumbled with a smile. Suddenly, Pichu's smile faded away as it's ears moved slightly, "Pichu?"

I stared at it as it got up, looking at the river, "Pichu." It pointed at the middle of the river and I looked at the middle to see bubbles appearing. I got up, "Huh? What is that?" I asked. Then, something came out of the water and quickly fell straight behind me.

Pichu and I rushed to it and kneeled down before turning it around. It was a Pokémon. A Poliwag. "It's a Poliwag," I said. Suddenly, the blue Pokémon opened it's eyes wide open and sat up straight.

"Hey there," I said as Pichu smiled at it. It looked at me and then at Pichu before looking behind us, fear in it's eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked before looking behind me to see another Pokémon coming out of the water.

A Poliwrath.

"A Poliwrath?" I asked as I stood up. Suddenly Poliwrath looked at Poliwag and the small blue Pokémon quickly hid behind me between my feet. "Poliwag!" It said, it's voice sounded scared.

"Nothing to worry," I said to myself, staring at the older blue Pokémon. It pointed at Poliwag and told it to come over. "What's going on?" I asked. "Pichu!" Pichu said, stepping in front of me and Poliwag.

Poliwrath looked at Pichu and then it used water gun on it. I caught Pichu before it could fell to the ground, "Pichu, are you okay?" I asked and it nodded. Poliwag came from behind and stepped in front of us.

"You can do that, Poliwag," I said. "Pichu! Pi!" Pichu called. All of a sudden, Poliwrath used Water Gun and Poliwag did that as well but the younger Pokémon was a little weak and Poliwrath's water gun was getting closer to Poliwag.

"What to do?" I mumbled. Suddenly, Pichu looked up at me, "Pichu!" It said, pointing at Poliwag. What was Pichu trying to say? "What are you -" I looked back at the fight as suddenly Poliwrath stopped and rushed towards Poliwag.

"Oh, Poliwag, look out!" I called. "Pichu!" Pichu called. Poliwrath used Double Slap, attacking Poliwag and weakening it more. "Oh no," I said. "Pichu, pi!" Pichu said, looking at me. Was it trying to tell me to help Poliwag? But how? I'm not it's trainer and I -

I looked back at Poliwag, Poliwrath stopped and step back as Poliwag fall to the ground. It tried slowly to get up back to it's feet and it looked like Poliwrath wasn't finished.

It used Water Gun again and Poliwag didn't know. "Poliwag, dodge it!" I called and surprisingly, it listened as it moved away from the attack. "It listen?" I asked. "Pichu!" Pichu said with a big smile before looking up at me.

"Okay," I said before looking back at Poliwag, "Poliwag, use Double Slap!" With that Poliwag did as it was told, hitting Poliwrath straight. "Alright now Water Gun!" And it did but suddenly, Poliwrath used Water Gun as well, crushing both the attacks together.

"Not again," I mumbled. "Pichu," Pichu said, worried. "Wait a second! Poliwag quick use Hydro Pump!" I called and it did, hitting Poliwrath straight again, this time harder and it crushed to the ground, unconscious.

"Poliwag you did it!" I called with a smile as Pichu hopped from my arms to the ground. "Pichu!" Pichu called with a smile as it's paws out at the air. Poliwag turned to us and jumped in joy, "Poliwag, poliwag!"

It quickly came towards us as I kneeled down and before I knew it Poliwag jumped into my arms, hugging me. I giggled, "You were amazing," I said. "Pichu! Pichu, pi!" Pichu said, nodding it's head as an agreement.

"Emma? Emma?" I heard my Mom calling for me. "I'm coming, Mom," I called over my shoulder before placing Poliwag down gently on the ground and standing up. "It was fun meeting you Poliwag," I said. "I hope we meet again soon."

"Pichu," Pichu said before we both started to run back to where my family was. "Hey, where have you been?" Ryan asked as I looked around to see they all let out their Pokémon. "Pichu and I met a Poliwag!" I said with a big smile. "Pichu, pi!" Pichu said with a smile.

"A Poliwag? That's cool," Danny said with a smile. "We helped it fight against a big Poliwrath and it defeated it! It was amazing!" I said. "Wow, slow down there," Dad said and chuckled a little.

We soon all started to eat; me and my family were at the table while the Pokémon were all around eating on the soft grass. Suddenly, Hookfang looked around and soon everyone as well.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked and all the Pokémon looked at one spot at the bushes. It started to make noises and move slightly. "What's that?" I asked. And then, a Pokémon popped out it's head with a smile, "Poliwag."

"Hey, it's the same Poliwag I was talking about!" I said with a big smile as all the Pokémon relaxed. "Pichu!" Pichu called with a smile. Poliwag jumped out of the bushes as I got up and it run towards me. It jumped into my arms and I giggled.

"Poliwag seems to like you," Mom said with a smile. "Poliwag, Poliwag," Poliwag said with a smile. Pichu hopped on my shoulder, "Pichu, pi!" It said with a smile. Poliwag nodded with a smile, "Poliwag!"

"What is it?" I asked. "I think that . . . well, Poliwag want to stay with you," Ryan said. "It does?" I asked. "Pichu," Pichu said with a smile as it nodded. "Poliwag," Poliwag said as it nodded.

"But, I still not old enough," I pointed out, looking at my family. "Well, if Poliwag really wants you to be it's trainer, it could wait for you to be 10 just like Pichu," Mom said. "It could stay," Dad agreed.

I smiled before looking down at Poliwag, "Do you want that, Poliwag?" I asked. It smiled and nodded in joy, "Poliwag, poliwag!"


	5. 5 - Hello, Pikachu!

I went outside to our family's battle field to see both my brothers were battling each other. Danny was using his Hitmonchan and Ryan was using his Pidgeot. "Wow," I whispered. "Pichu," Pichu agreed, sitting on my shoulder as we watched the battle.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder making me jump and turned around to see none other then my Uncle John, "Hey, kid," He said. "Uncle John!" I called with a smile. "Pichu!" My Pichu called as well.

He picked me up and we hugged. "How you doing kid?" He asked before placing me back on the ground. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? When did you came?" I asked.

"Just now," He replied before looking at my brothers and we noticed they stopped the battle to look at us. "Uncle John?" They both called. "Hey, boys!" He called before they walked over to us with their Pokémon.

"Who won?" I asked. "Who do you think?" Danny asked with a smirk, crossing his arms. "Hitmonchan," His Hitmonchan said with a smirk. "Then I'll take it that Ryan did," I teased and patted Ryan's Pidgeot. Ryan laughed and Danny gave me a playfully glare.

Then, my Poliwag came over, followed by Ryan's girlfriend Jane, "Hey," She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she stood by Ryan's side. "Uncle John, you here to work with Dad again?" Danny asked. "Sure did but hey, I came to the field first to see you kids," Uncle John said.

"It's good to see you again after so long," Ryan said. "Yeah," I agreed. "It's good to see you too kids," Uncle John said before looking down at me, "So, Emma, if your brothers are practicing why not you?"

"Huh, me?" I asked, pointing at myself. He let out a chuckle, "If you planning to go on your own journal soon, why not practice? He said. I glanced down at Pichu and Poliwag before back at my Uncle, "Well, I guess . . ."

He placed his hands on his hips, "Why don't battle against me?" He suggested. Mine and my brothers' jaw dropped, "Huh?"

"Wow, Uncle John," Ryan started. "Um, don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Why is that?" Uncle John asked, frowning. "Well, John, Emma don't have much experience battling," Jane reminded softly. "Yeah, and battling against you, it's, well . . ." Danny said, brushing his hand at his hair.

"Don't worry, nothing bad could happen," Uncle John reassured and looked down at me with a small smile, "What are you saying? It could help you a lot."

"I - I don't know," I muttered before glancing back down at my Pokémon. Pichu looked back up at me for a moment before nodding, "Pichu!" It hopped to my shoulder and looked at my Uncle with it's paw raised, "Pichu! Pi!"

"Poliwag!" My Poliwag agreed as well, jumping up and down. Uncle John smiled, "Well, looks like your friends want to," He noted. I smiled, "Yeah. Okay, we'll do it and we'll win!" I said.

Everyone smiled, "That's the spirit," Ryan said. "Good luck," Jane said to me. Uncle John and I walked to the battle field, walking to our stands. I took a deep breath and looked down at Pichu and Poliwag, "You guys sure want to do this?"

They nodded and I smiled, "Okay," I said before looking back at Uncle John. "Ready, Uncle John?" I called. "I'm always ready," He said, placing a hand on his hip before throwing a Poké Ball with his other hand, "Come on out, Machamp!"

"Machamp!"

It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin and it had a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes.

"That a big one," I muttered. "Emma!" I looked over to the side at Danny, "Don't let the size scare you or you Pokémon. Size isn't important!" He called. I nodded, "Right," I said and looked down at my Pokémon, "Size isn't something that should scare us."

They nodded in agreement before we looked back at the field. "Okay. Machamp is a fighting Pokémon. You both could fight against it but only one can do that now," I said to my Pokémon. "Pichu, go for it."

"Pichu!" My Pichu said before running to the field, standing in front of Machoke. "Would you like so start first?" Uncle John asked. "You go," I called back. "Alright then," He said. "Machoke, Low Sweep!"

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!"

Both Pokémon attacked at the same time, suddenly we couldn't see anything because smoke was created by the attacks. I started coughing and heard a Pokémon coughing as well. The smoke slowly started to faded away and I could see Pichu.

"Machoke, Leer!"

My eyes grew wide, "Pichu, dodge"! Just when Pichu was about to dodge, the attack hit it, sending Pichu backwards a little.

"Pichu!" I called, worried. Pichu slowly got up and shook it's head, trying to stay focused. "Pichu!" It called. "Pichu, Thunder Wave!" I called and it used.

"Machoke, dodge it!"

Machoke dodged the attack, "Use Cross Chop!" And it did, sending Pichu flying backwards again. It hit the ground and tried to get up. "Pichu!" I called. "Poliwag!" My Poliwag called.

"Emma, tell Pichu to get back!" Ryan called. "Pikachu! Pi!" His Pikachu called as well. "She can't fight anymore!" Danny called. He was right. I had to tell Pichu to come back or else it could get more hurt then it was. "Pichu, return!"

Pichu slowly got up but it didn't moved to get back to my side. "Pichu!" It called before suddenly a bright light appeared at it. "Pichu?" I asked. "It's evolving!" Jane called.

My eyes grew wide as I watched Pichu getting slightly bigger before the bright light disappeared, reviling a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on it's back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on it's cheeks. There was a V-shaped notch at the end of it's tail, which looked like the top of a heart.

"Pikachu?"

I gasped, "Pichu, you evolved!"

It turned to me with a smile, "Pikachu!" It turned back around to face Machoke, "Alright Pikachu, use Spark!" I called and it did, making Machoke to slightly move backwards.

"Machoke, use Dynamic Punch!"

Machoke ran towards Pikachu, "Pikachu, dodge it!" Pikachu started moving backwards, dodging the punches. "Use Thunder Shock!"

It jumped on Machoke's arm and hopped up, using Thunder Shock. It hit Machoke, making it fly backwards, hitting at the ground. "That was great, guys!" Ryan called. "You doing good!" Danny called. "Not bad!" Uncle John called. "Machoke, you alright?"

"Machoke," It replied, slowly getting up. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I called and it did, hitting quickly Machoke on it's stomach. "Machoke!" Uncle John called and it fall to the ground, this time not getting up.

"Machoke can't fight. Pikachu is the winner!" Jane called. I stared with my mouth slightly opened. "We won?" I asked myself. "Poliwag!" My Poliwag said, jumping up and down with a smile.

I slowly started to grin, "We won!" I called with my hands up in the air. Pikachu turned to me and ran towards me. I kneeled down as it did and it jumped into my arms. "Pika!"

I hugged Pikachu tightly and it did as well to me. "You did amazing job," I complimented. "Pikachu!" It said with a smile. Suddenly, there were clapping from the side and we all looked over to see Dad standing there with his Arbok. "That was very good battle," He complimented.

"Dad!" Me and my brothers called. "Look who showed up. What's up Alex?" Uncle John asked as he helped Machoke to it's feet. "I was waiting for you, John. But now I see why took you so long," Dad said, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Uncle John said, rolling his eyes before looking at Machoke, "You okay, buddy?" It nodded, "Machoke."

I rushed over to Dad with Pikachu in my arms and Poilwag at my side. "Dad, Pichu evolved!" I said. He smiled, "I see that," He said. "You both did a good job." I smiled at Pikachu and it smiled at me.

Today was a good day; having my first real battle against one of my family members and I won with Pichu evolving to Pikachu.


	6. 6 - Family Visiting

I felt something wet on my cheek and I let out a small moan before opening my eyes slowly to meet none other than Pikachu's own eyes. "Pikachu," It said cutely. I smiled, "Morning, Pikachu," I muttered before slowly setting on my bed. I stretched my arms up and let out a small yawn.

"Man, we shouldn't stay up so late, huh?" I said and Pikachu smiled, "Pikachu." I got up and changed my closes before heading downstairs with my yellow Pokémon. We headed to the kitchen to see Hanna placing the breakfast at the dinning table with her back facing us.

"Morning Hanna."

The woman jumped slightly and turned around quickly, holding her hand on her chest. "Ms. Emma," She breathed out. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," I said. "Oh no, sweetheart," She said. "I'm fine. I just thought you were Marina."

My eyes grew wide while Pikachu froze. "Pika?!" It asked, quickly looking around. "Uncle John's wife?" I asked, looking around as well. "Where is she? Is she and the kids are here?"

"Well yes," She informed. "Why I didn't know this?" I asked, looking back up at the woman. "I don't know, Ms. I'm sorry," She said. I let out a sigh and shook my head, "It's okay," I said.

I heard footsteps approaching the room and I turned around to see Mom, Dad, Aunt Marina and her daughters; Annette and Lena. "Emma!" Lena called happily and rushed to me as Pikachu quickly hid behind me.

The girl hugged me tightly and I let out a breath as I wrapped my arms around her. Don't get me wrong, I love her and her sister, they family, but they very spoiled - well Lena is more spoiled then Annette.

"Good morning, baby," Mom greeted with a smile. "Morning," I said as Lena finally released me. She spotted my Pikachu hiding behind me and she grinned, "Pikachu!" The yellow Pokémon's eyes grew wide as it made eye contact with my cousin. Before Pikachu had the chance to ran away, Lena grabbed it and pulled it to her arms, hugging my Pokémon tightly. "I've missed you, did you missed me?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, trying to pull itself from Lena's arms. "Lena, it think it's enough hugging," Dad said. Lena looked at my Dad and suddenly, Pikachu managed to get out of her arms and it jumped to mine. It let out a sigh in relief as I send it a soft smile before looking at the others, "Pikachu and I gonna head off to Gary."

"How about later? We haven't seeing you for two weeks," Aunt Marina pointed out. I glanced down at Pikachu before back up, "I kind'a promised Gary I'll come over and I didn't knew you guys gonna come. Sorry, I'll be back later."

With that I rushed out of the room. "Ms. Emma, what about breakfast?" Hanna called. I'll eat at Gary's," I called back before walking out of the house. Pikachu and I sighed in relief and then I looked down at it, "Let's go."

"Pikachu," It nodded with a smile before jumping out of the arms and we headed off to Gary's place.

It didn't took us long to reach to the Oak residence and when we did, I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds after, the door opened, reveling Gary. He smiled at me, "Hey, Em, what you doing here?"

I smiled shyly, "Hey, I um, told my family that I promised you that I'll come over to you house." He frowned, "Why's that?" He asked. "Aunt and cousins are at the house," I replied simply. "Oh," He said. "I see - Aunt Marina and the girls came to visit."

"Yep," I said before he took a step a side and Pikachu and I walked in. "Did you and Pikachu eat something?" Gary asked. "No. Kind'a wanted to get away," I replied. "Pikachu," Pikachu said, nodding it's head.

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast yet so let's eat together. I think Gramps have some Pokémon food so I'll go check for that," He informed before heading to the kitchen.

I dropped myself to the couch and sighed. "Don't make yourself comfortable," Gary called. "Very funny," I called back and got a laugh as a response. "Pikachu," My Pikachu said with a smile and hopped to the couch, sitting beside me.

I groaned as I set up before the front door opened and Professor Oak walked in. He spotted me and gave a smile, "Emma, good morning. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Morning, Professor Oak," I greeted the nice old man. "Just wanted to come by early."

Gary walked back in and looked at his grandfather, "Hey, Gramps. Do you still have some Pokémon food?"

"Of course," Professor Oak replied with a smile. "I'll make you kids something to eat as well." With that he walked to the kitchen and Gary walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"So, what about Uncle John?" He suddenly asked. "Was he at your house?"

I shook my head, "Uncle John told me he was too busy so I guess that's why only Aunt Marina and their daughters came alone." I then let out a sigh as I petted Pikachu's head. "Was it really been four weeks since we saw him?"

"What about your other Uncles?" He asked. "Did David and Norman came to visit?"

I shook my head again, "They live at different places, you know. It's not easy."

"Yeah," He muttered. "Your family is really busy."

"You telling me?" I muttered, letting out a sigh.

... ...

After eating with Gary and Professor Oak and hanging out with Gary, I decided I should go back home. "I'm home," I called as Pikachu and I walked inside.

"Great, you back."

I looked up the stairs to see Dad, "Can we talk at my office?" He asked. I glanced down at Pikachu before back at my Dad, "Sure . . ." I followed him upstairs to his office with Pikachu.

We walked into the room and Dad closed the door. He turned back to me and sighed, "Emma, what you did this morning wasn't very nice," He stated. I crossed my arms across my chest, "What did I do now? I didn't know they coming."

"If you would have been at dinner yesterday you could have," He said. "Yesterday," I repeated. "It's a short time for this."

He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I know you don't like your Aunt Marina and the girls but can you -"

"Then why are you making me be nice to them?" I cut him off. "I know they are family. It's Uncle John's fault for that."

"Oh, I know," He said, making a small smile escape from my lips. "But hey, if I have to be nice so do you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm trying," I muttered. "Try harder," He comment, smirking. "Now go."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said and he let me out of the room with Pikachu. We headed to my room and I closed the door after. "I can't wait for us to go to our journey, Pikachu," I said as I walked to my wall that had all the pictures from over the world that Uncle John gave me every time he came to visit.

"I'm can't wait for us to travel in all these places," I said. "Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, hopping on my shoulder. "We could met new people and Pokémon. How great it that?" I asked my yellow best friend. "Just imagine all the things we can see."

"Pika!" It said, smiling. I giggled and smiled at it before looking back at pictures, "Just one more year."


	7. 7 - Welcome, Scyther

"Please, please, let me come," I begged Danny. He let out a sigh, "Emma, I'm just gonna go get Uncle Norman from the airport. We'll be back in just a few hours," He informed. "See you later."

With that he walked out of the house and I let out a sigh. "Pika!" I looked up the stairs to see my Pikachu running down with Poliwag, laughing and having some fun. I smiled at them before walking outside. "Pikachu, pi!" I stopped and turned around to see Pikachu running after me. It hopped to my shoulder with a smile, "Pikachu?"

"I'm going to the woods, coming?" I asked with a smile as Poliwag came to my side. They both nodded and Pikachu jumped off my shoulder before we started walking off. "Hold it!"

We froze and turned to my Mom. She walked towards us with her arms crossed and I saw Lena following her. "Where you three going?" Mom asked. "Um . . . The woods," I informed. "I'll be safe, I have Pikachu and Poliwag with me."

"Alright, but be back before dinner time," She said and I nodded, "Okay."

"Can I come with you?" Lena asked me with a big smile. My eyes grew wide and Pikachu froze, "Pika?!"

"I-I don't know," I said. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked with a sad voice. I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, it's just . . ." I didn't really knew what to say to her without hurting her feelings so I looked up at my Mom for some help.

She sighed before turning to Lena, "Honey, it's not safe for a girl at your age. Emma is much older than you so she can go," She said. "But Emma isn't that older," Lena said. "Okay, can I go now?" I asked Mom and she nodded.

"Great, see you later," I said before walking away with Pikachu and Poliwag. "That was a close one," I muttered and they nodded.

... ...

I let out a sigh, dropping myself to the grass near the small lake while Poliwag swim around with Pikachu. I smiled, closing my eyes, "Now this is relaxing," I said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Suddenly, there was bushes moving and I opened my eyes before quickly setting up and turned slightly. I got up as Pikachu and Poliwag quickly came to my sides. I walked to the bushes with my Pokémon following behind me and I stepped passed the bushes to see a big green Pokémon with two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. It was breathing heavily and looked like it was wounded.

"Hey, there," I said softly, making it look at me, "Scyther?" It got up and stared at me with it's narrowing eyes and showing off it's large, white scythes. "Wow, I won't hurt you," I promised but it didn't seem to believe me.

"Pika," Pikachu said, stepping in front of me with Poliwag as they stared at Scyther. "Scyther," The bug Pokémon said, glaring back at my Pokémon.

"No, we don't fight," I disagreed, stepping in front of the three Pokémon and I looked at Scyther, "You already look wounded, let us help you." I reached my hand to it but all of a sudden it hold one of it's scythes, ready to hit me with it but suddenly, a water was splashed at Scyther as I moved away.

"Pika! Pikachu, pi!" My Pikachu said to Scyther as Poliwag stopped using water gun. Scyther breathed heavily again, falling to the ground on it's kneels. I reached back towards it, placing my hand on it's forearm before it quickly pushed my hand off, "Scyther."

"I know you don't trust me because I'm a human, but believe me I only want to help you," I explained. My Pokémon nodded their heads, confirming my statement. Scyther looked at them for a moment before at me as I slowly reached my hand back to it's forearm. It tensed but didn't moved again, which made me let out a small sigh in relief, knowing Scyther giving me a chance.

"Come on, let's go to my house and my Mom can get you all better," I said, slowly helping the bug Pokémon to it's feet. Pikachu and Poliwag followed us back to my house.

"Mom!" I called and then saw Danny and Hookfang walking over to us. "What the . . ." Danny started. "Where is Mom?" I asked as Hookfang went to Scyther's other side and helped carrying it. "Thanks, Hookfang."

"I'll go get her," Danny said before rushing back into the house. I looked back at the bug Pokémon with a smile, "Don't worry, you'll be good as new in no time," I reassured and it stared down at me, "Scyther . . ."

I looked back just in time to see Danny walking back towards us with Mom and our butler, Jeffery. "What is it?" Mom asked. "Mom, that Scyther is hurt," I informed and she gazed at the bug Pokémon, "And he let you bring him home?" She asked and I nodded. "You can help him, right?" I asked.

"Of course," She said with a soft smile. "Let's bring him inside." Hookfang help me take Scyther into the house and took it to her room that she was using to help take care of Pokémon.

I was sitting beside Scyther with my Pikachu and Poliwag as we watched Mom and Jeffery taking care of the bug Pokémon. "Does it still hurts a lot?" Mom asked Scyther and it shook it's head which made Mom smile.

"How is he?" I asked. "He will be good as new in no time," Jeffery replied with a kind smile. I smiled and looked back at Scyther, "See, I told you." It nodded and showed me a small smile, "Scyther . . ."

"He's gonna have to stay with us for a few days but after that he can go," Mom told me. "Did you see what happened to him?"

I shook my head, "We found him like that," I informed and she nodded. "Well, I take it by the wounds that he had fight with another Pokémon. Probably with his pack," She said and she gave Scyther a soft smile, "You'll be just fine."

I looked down at my Pokémon, "Well, we going to make sure of that, right?" They smiled and nodded with excitement and then I looked back at Scyther with a smile, "You got us to take care of you."

Scyther stared at me for a moment before glancing down at Pikachu and Poliwag and then back at me, "Scyther . . ."

~~~~~~~~~ A few days later ~~~~~~~~~

Ever since I brought Scyther home, I needed to make sure the bug Pokémon was resting so it could heal from it's wounds. We were quickly bonding with each other as me and my Pokémon helped it.

"Scyther look better. He looks like he already healed," Mom informed me as we watched Scyther and my Pokémon sitting together. I looked up at Mom, "Does that mean . . ."

"Scyther can go," She finished with a nod. "Oh . . . Okay," I muttered before looking back at the Pokémon. "What is it, honey?" She asked. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy Scyther feel much better, it's just that . . . Well - I didn't thought about him leaving so soon," I admitted. "I did say a few days," She reminded. "Yeah," I muttered.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Mom asked. "Well . . . I guess I'm not ready to say goodbye," I admitted. "Oh honey," She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I forced a small smile as I looked at her, "It's okay, Mom. Scyther isn't my Pokémon, so I will be okay."

With that I walked towards them with Mom following behind. I took a deep breath, "You can do it, Emma," I whispered to myself. I stopped when I reached them, "Hey, guys," I said, trying to sound happy as I could.

"Pikachu!" My Pikachu said happily. "Poliwag," Poliwag said, jumping up and down. "Scyther," Scyther said. I cleared my throat and looked at the bug Pokémon, "Scyther how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Scyther," It said, sounding completely fine. "That's great," I said with a real smile before it turned to a small sad one. "So I guess it's time." I looked at my Mom, "Right?"

She gave me a sad small smile and nodded. I turned back to Scyther with a sad sigh, "Scyther, you can go now." The Pokémon looked all shocked. "Well, you alright now . . . So, you can go wherever you want. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"Scyther . . ." It said before slightly shaking it's head. I frowned slightly, "Huh? What is it?" I asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked Scyther and they continued to talk before Pikachu smiled, "Pika!"

"Poliwag!" Poliwag said, nodding with a smile. "What's going on?" I asked. "Scyther, would you like to stay with Emma?" My Mom suddenly asked. "Huh?" I asked before looking back at the bug Pokémon to see it was nodding it's head.

"You do?" I asked in shock. It nodded again, "Scyther." I blinked before looking up at Mom again. She smiled and nodded to me, "Congratulations - You have a Scyther." I looked back at the three Pokémon - MY THREE Pokémon - and grinned.

"Alright, I have a Scyther."


	8. 8 - Emma's Beginning

"Emma, wake up." I groaned, rolling to the other side, "Five more minutes," I muttered. "And miss your first journey?" I opened my eyes and quickly set up, looking at my older brother. He smirked, both our Pikachu on his shoulders, "Come on, sleepy head. It's time for you to go."

I grinned and looked at my Pikachu, who smiled at me, "Pikachu!" It hopped off Ryan's shoulder and into my arms. "Pikachu, it's time for us to go on our own journey," I said and it smiled, nodding.

I quickly got changed and went downstairs, "Morning!" I called with a smile. "Hey, look who it is," Danny said, smirking. "Ready for your first day to go?" I grinned and nodded, "I am!"

Mom and Dad smiled, "It will be so hard not seeing you everyday, but it's your decision and we respect that," Mom said. "Just promise to call every time you can," Dad said and I nodded, "Okay."

Scyther and Poliwhirl (Who evolved into from Poliwag. It evolved two week after Scyther joined us.) came over and Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and settled between the two Pokémon. "Are you guys ready?" I asked and they nodded as they cheered.

Hanna came over to us with my bag, "There you go, Ms. Emma," She said with a smile. I took my bag and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Hanna, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," She said. Mom placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "She just sad like all of us that you have to go on your journey," She replied. "Oh . . ." I muttered before sending Hanna a smile. "Don't worry. I promise I will call, and I will come back."

She nodded as Jeffery walked in, "Professor Oak and Mr. Gary were here," He announced. "Great," Dad said. "Thank you Jeffery."

"What's up?" I asked them. "Well, since you going to start your journey you need to have some stuff," Danny said before we all walked to the living room. Gary smirked as he saw us, "Well, you ready for your journey?" He asked me. "You bet," I said, smirking.

Professor Oak smiled at me, "Your father asked me to give you a few things that would be necessary for your journey," He informed before holding out to me a small device, "This is a Pokédex, there you have your ID and the information on any Pokémon you want, only I know you don't really need it." I smiled as he gave a small laugh before I took it.

I hold it in front of Pikachu, "Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."

"Cool," I said. "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said and hopped on my shoulder. I looked back at Professor Oak as he pulled out a small box, "This is your set of Poké Balls," He explained as he opened it and showed me six Poké Balls. "When you have more then six Pokémon, the Pokémon you'll catch will transmitted to me. I'll make sure to handed it to your father."

"Okay," I said as I took the box. "Now remember, if you need anything just call," He said. "I will," I said. "Good luck, sis," Danny said, patting my back. "Thanks, I'll call when I get to a town," I promised.

"You better be," Ryan said, placing his hands on his hips. "Pikachu!" Ryan's Pikachu said, jumping on me. I hugged him as I giggled. "We'll miss you too," I said. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu agreed.

They both jumped to the floor and put their tails on each other, shaking them as a goodbye. "You watch over her, okay?" Dad said to my Pikachu and it nodded, "Pikachu!"

Dad patted it on the head gently. "Are you ready for it?" Gary asked me. I smirked, "You bet!" My Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and hold out it's paw, "Pikachu!" She smiled and nodded, "That's the spirit."

...

It been four days since I said goodbye to everyone, I've met a few trainers and had battles with them and won every time with Pikachu, Scyther and Poliwhirl.

Right now I was on my way to Viridian City, "Viridian City!" I said with a smile as I arrived. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily. "Well, let's go find the nearest Pokémon center and have Nurse Joy heal you and the others," I said and it nodded, "Pi."

The sun was now going down and the sky was a orange haze. I walked with my hands behind my head and Pikachu sitting on my head. I stopped walking when an odd sign caught my attention.

 **WANTED**

There was two suspicious looking thieves; On one side, there was a boy, a bit older than me, with short lilac colored hair and a white uniform with black undergarments with an R. On the other side was a girl with long magenta colored hair and the same uniform except slightly altered.

"Who are they?" I asked. "Pika," Pikachu said as it tilted it's head. "You might want to be careful. Don't let Team Rocket steal your Pokémon," A young woman's voice snapped my gaze away from the poster. I looked up to see a woman with blue-green hair, dressed in a police officer uniform.

"Who's Team Rocket?" I asked. "A gang of Pokémon thieves. They run around stealing others Pokémon. Viridian is on high alert, so keep your Pikachu close," She said, referring to my yellow best friend on my head. I nodded, "Okay, thank you - um, your name wouldn't happen to be Jenny, would it?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am!" She said. I smiled, I figured, there's Jenny's and Nurse Joy's everywhere I thought. "Okay, thanks again," I said and began once again walking to the Pokémon center.

It was dark outside by the time I made it to the Pokémon center. I stepped through the automatic doors as they slid opened and walked in. Oddly enough though, Nurse Joy wasn't at the front desk. I tilted my head, "Um, hello? Nurse Joy?" I called, looking behind the counter.

No answer.

Pikachu jumped to the desk and tilted it's head, "Pika." We looked at each other and I shrugged. I looked at the back wall at the operation doors to see the light, indicating it was in use, was on. I frowned before looking down at Pikachu, who was pointing at a direction, "Pika, Pikachu."

I followed it's gaze to a boy sitting next to the doors with his head hung. His hair was short and pitch black. He was wearing a red ball cap and a blue and white sleeveless jacket with a black undershirt. He looked depressed.

Pikachu jumped to my shoulder and then I cautiously walked over to him. "Um, hello?" I asked. He lifted his head and I met his eyes. "Is Nurse Joy around?" I asked. His eyes looked over the doors, and I looked away to the door, "Oh."

I looked back at him and saw he was still looking at the door, his eyes were sad. I really wanted to ask what was bothering him, "If you don't mind me asking, but you look a bit down, what happened?"

He looked back at me and then looked at Pikachu, who was sitting on my shoulder before back at me, "My Pikachu isn't doing so good. He got attacked by a bunch of Spearow, and well, we ended up here."

"And how did that happen?" I asked sadly. "I just started my journey as a trainer. Pikachu didn't listen to a word I said. I guess I was careless," He explained. Pikachu and I exchanged glances, then I looked back at the boy. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and onto the boy's lap. He seemed a bit surprised at first. It nudged up against him. He hesitantly petted the top of it's head, which Pikachu seemed pleased by this.

"She likes you," I said with a soft smile. It made him smile a little and he smiled up at me. Pikachu hopped back on my shoulder as I glanced around the room. I looked over at a large picture that covered up almost the entire wall by the front desk. There seemed to be carvings of Pokémon on them.

I walked behind the front desk. There was the same carvings like in my father's study room. He told me about those Pokémon.

I looked back at the boy and saw him sitting in front of one of the phone booths over by the wall. He was talking to a lady and once he finished that, he walked back to the door and waited in anticipation.

I walked over to him. "Don't worry. Pikachu will be fine," I assured him. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu agreed, nodding it's head. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Now I've got you now!" A female voice called. Me and the boy looked over to see a girl, holding a burnt and destroyed bike. She looked pretty pissed off and she was breathing heavily. She had orange hair and she was wearing a blue shorts with suspenders and a yellow shirt. She looked at the boy with anger in her eyes, "I knew I'll find you here."

"Hey, what happened to you bike?" The boy asked. "What happened to my bike?" She repeated. "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is -" She was cut off by the weight of the burnt bike caused her to fall back.

Me and the boy ran over to help her, "Let us help you," The boy said, extending his hand to her, but she slapped it away. "I don't need your help! And you gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really. But I can't do anything about your bike until -"

"I don't want any of your excuses, kid!" She cut him off as she stood up. "I just want a new bike right now!"

"Stop it!" I shouted, stepping between them. "The bike isn't imported right now, his Pikachu is more important. He isn't doing well."

"Pika!" My Pikachu said. The boy looked over at the operation doors as the girl's face softened. "Is it very serious?" She asked with concern in her voice. "I think so. And there's nothing I can do to help now," The boy said.

Suddenly, the light for the operation room flicked off and the doors slid open, reveling Nurse Joy, Chancey and a Pikachu on a gurney. The three of us rushed over to Pikachu's side. "Pikachu, are you alright?" The boy asked but the Pikachu appeared to be resting.

"Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing you got'n here so fast. He will be fine," Nurse Joy said and I smiled. "Thanks to the Pokémon center," The girl said with a smile. "Yeah, thank you very much," The boy agreed.

"Now, your Pokémon need a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash," Nurse Joy said to the boy, Ash. "Thanks," He said, giving a small nod and then turned to the girl, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way! I fell for that last time!" She said. "Well you should take care of Pikachu now and we'll settle this later." I smiled as I looked at my Pikachu and it smiled at me. "Um . . . Okay," Ash said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and Officer Jenny's voice came on to a speaker. She warned of a gang of Pokémon thieves in an aircraft close by. I hold Pikachu close in my arms.

Suddenly, two Poké Balls dropped down from the window ceiling, revealing to be Koffing and Ekans. Koffing attacked with smoke screen, a thick black smoke, spreading around the room.

"Who are they?" Ash asked. Two shadows was seen through the smoke as it started to clear. "Don't be frightened, little boy," A woman's voice was heard. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," A man's voice was heard as the smoke started to clear as it revealed two people.

"To protect the world from devastation," The woman said. "To unite all people's within our nation," The man said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love," The woman said. "To extended our reaches to the stars above," The man said. "Jessie," The woman introduced. "James," The man introduced. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said. Suddenly a Meowth hopped down in front of them, "Meowth! That's right!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie said. "How can I? You don't make any sense," Ash said. "We're here for the Pokémon," James said. "You are not getting Pikachu," Ash said, moving closer to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat," Jessie scoffed. "We seek for only rare Pokémon," James said. "You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy informed.

"Well, that maybe so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find some little Pokémon gems among all the junk," Jessie said. "You starting to get on my nerves!" I said. "Isn't that cute? She's annoyed," James said. "Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!" Koffing used smoke screen as Ekans was running over to us. We ran off into a room with Poké Balls. Suddenly, the power flickered off. "Hey, the lights," The red haired girl said. "They must've cut the power," Nurse Joy said but then smiled a little, "But we've got our own Pika-power sores."

Inside the room, there was a generator machine with Pikachu inside, running and powering up the center. "Oh look at all the Pikachu!" The red haired girl said with a big smile. "Pikachu, Pi!" My Pikachu said, holding up her paw.

A computer turned on. "We must save those Poké Balls," Nurse Joy said. The Poké Balls were grabbed one by one to a machine as Nurse Joy talked to someone on the computer, transferring all the Poké Balls to another Pokémon center.

Suddenly smoke broke through the doors and Koffing smashed through the doors, smashing into the Poké-Ball shelves, causing the Poké Balls to fall on the floor. "Get those Poké Balls," Nurse Joy said.

"Right," Ash said and grabbed a Poké Ball. "This is war! Don't just hold em'! Throw em'!" The red haired girl said. "Alright, Poké Ball, go!" Ash threw a Poké Ball to reveal a Pidgy. Pidgy isn't the strongest, especially a rare Pokémon like Ekans. Ash threw another one to reveal an empty ball. He threw another one to reveal Ratitat, but it backed down.

"We'll never win this way," I admitted. "It's time I took over!" I dug into my belt and took out Poliwhirl's Poké Ball. "Go, Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl came out, "Poliwhirl!"

"Poliwhirl, Hydro Pump!" I called. Poliwhirl attacked Ekans and Koffing, sending them to the ground. The red haired girl took over, "You two grab Pikachu and get out of here, I'll take care of these three clowns," She said, holding a Poké Ball.

I returned Poliwhirl to it's Poké Ball before exchanging glances with Ash and then we ran out of the room with Pikachu on the gurney as Ekans and Koffing followed after us. The gurney bumped into the girl's bike, and caused Pikachu to wake up, but he was still weak.

I looked at Team Rocket, "That's it. Pikachu, Thunder!" I called to my Pikachu, pointing at Team Rocket. Pikachu hopped off from my shoulder and then arm as I pointed and attacked them, zapping them.

After that, she hopped to the gurney as Ash's Pikachu sat up. She grabbed his red cheeks and then re-boost Ash's Pikachu's electric energy.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said. "Pikachu!" Ash said happily. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Meowth asked as he hopped in front of Jessie and James. "That mouse is cat food. Meow! Just wait, Pikachu, you mine."

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika," Ash's Pikachu said. "Pika? Pika?" Ash asked. "Pika!" My Pikachu said, like she agreed with Ash's Pikachu. "Pika, Pika power?" I asked with a smile. "Pika!" Ash's Pikachu and mine agreed, nodding. "Then, that it!"

I looked at Meowth and his Team, "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" I called. Ash's Pikachu and mine grabbed their paws, looking at Team Rocket. "Oh oh," Jessie and James said at the same time. Then both Pikachu attacked them, using Thunder Shock and sending Team Rocket away.

...

It was morning after the mess from Team Rocket was sorted out, I got Nurse Joy to check and heal my Pokémon. I called home and waited for someone to pick up. " _Hello?_ " It was Mom. I smiled, "Hey, Mom."

" _Emma! What took you so long to call, young lady?_ " She scolded and I smiled shyly, "Um, sorry. I'm really am. I had something to do."

" _Well. You finally called which is a good thing_ ," She said and gave me a smile. " _So, tell me where are you?_ "

"Viridian City," I replied. She leaned forwards, frowning, " _What's that behind you?_ " She asked. I frowned and turned slightly but nothing was there. " _Above_ ," Mom said and I glanced up and my eyes grow wide when I realized she saw the hole that Team Rocket caused.

I quickly turned back to Mom and smiled shyly, "Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing at all. Listen, Mom, I'll call some other time, okay? Bye," I said and then hang up before she could say anything. I let out a sigh, "So bad."

"Emma?" I turned back around to see Nurse Joy at the counter with my Poké Balls and Pikachu. Pikachu smiled at me as I walked over and it jumped into my arms. Nurse Joy smiled at me, "Your Pokémon are in very good condition, you taking very good care of them," She said with a smile, handing me my Poké Balls.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said as Pikachu hopped from my arms and on my shoulder and then I placed my Pokémon back in my holder. "Bye," I said. "Goodbye," She said and I headed to the doors.

I stepped out but stopped when I heard someone calling, "Hey, wait!" I turned around to see the same trainer, Ash, running towards me. "Hey," I said and smiled at his Pikachu. "I see your Pikachu is doing much better."

"Pikachu, Pi!" His Pikachu said with a smile as I kneeled down. I petted it's head and it seemed to like it. My Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and they both talked. They seemed to go off well.

"I don't think you told me you're name?" Ash said as I stood up. "Oh right, yeah, sorry about that. I'm Emma Pierce," I introduced myself. "And you are?"

"O-oh, right! I-I'm Ash Ketchum! I'm from Palette town," He said. I smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you," I said. "So I better get going."

"Uh, wait, Emma," Ash started. "Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "Would you like . . . Um . . . Would you like to travel with me?" He asked. "Both our Pikachu get along well, I-I mean."

"Pikachu," His Pikachu said, nodding and then it and my Pikachu looked between me and Ash, smiling. I looked back at Ash and smiled, "I'd love to." He looked relief and he smiled.

"Pikachu!" Both Ash's Pikachu and mine cheered. "Hold it!" Suddenly a familiar female voice cut off our conversation. I looked behind Ash to see the girl from earlier. "Oh, hi, um . . ."

She smiled kindly at me, "I'm Misty, I'm a water Pokémon trainer," She said and then she turned angrily at Ash, "And I'm not done with you! Have you already forgotten about my bike?"

"Can't you just let go of it?" Ash asked, waving his hand in front of him. "No way! You promised you'd pay me back!" She said. "Did I really promise you that?" He asked. "I won't stop until you get me a new bike!" She said.

Suddenly, Ash grabbed my hand and we ran with both of our Pikachu. "Ash, what are you doing?" I asked. "Come on, let's try and lose her," He said, grinning. "Hey! I'm not done with you! Get back here!" I heard Misty yelling as she ran after us.


	9. 9 - Ash Catches a Pokémon

Deep in the Viridian forest, cool and exciting Pokémon were waiting in the bushes and in the tree's. The forest was silent, or so it would be, if a certain red haired could keep her cool and not freak out around bug type Pokémon every time she saw one. To be honest, I found bug Pokémon to be cute. However, I was a bit distracted from Misty's random out bursts as Ash and I had started quite conversation. We actually found out a bit about each other, and found out we had a lot in common.

"Wait, so you from Palette town?" I asked. "Yeah," He confirmed. "And that's where I got Pikachu! From Professor -"

"Professor Oak?" I asked. He seemed a bit stunned, "Uh, yeah. But how did you knew?" He asked. "My family know Professor Oak, he's a family friend. Actually, I live in Palette town too."

"Wow, we sure have a lot in common, Emma," He said with a smile. Suddenly, Misty screamed and hid behind me. "What is it now?" Ash asked her. "Look over there," She said with her eyes close and holding me in a tightly hug from behind. Ash and I looked down to see a small green worm-like Pokémon.

"Oh it's a Cateripe!" I said with a smile and kneeled down to it's level, "It's so cute." It's made a noise as he closed his eyes, seemed to thanking me for my comment.

"Buys are not cute! They're disgusting!" Misty said. Caterpie appeared to be hurt by Misty's words. "Misty, that's not very nice," I said with a frown and then patted it's head. "That's not true, Caterpie, don't worry about her." My Pikachu walked over and patted Caterpie on it's back, "Pika, Pika."

"Caterpie, huh?" Ash asked as he smiled, "Cool."

"Yeah, it a cute bug pokémon," I said with a smile. "Do something," Misty said. "Alright, I'm gonna catch Caterpie!" Ash said as he took out an empty Poké Ball.

I stepped a side with my Pikachu. "You're mine, Caterpie!" Ash said, throwing the empty Poké Ball at the bug. Caterpie was a weak Pokémon, so catching them is easy. Within a matter of seconds, Caterpie was inside the Poké Ball and was a successful catch.

Ash's poker-face soon turned to a grin as he cheered, "Yes! I did it!" He picked up the Poké Ball. "I did it! I caught Caterpie!" I giggled as he continued to cheer. He suddenly locked arms with Misty and ran around in circles while dragging her with him. Ash's Pikachu fall to the ground and I giggled at that.

Misty jerked her arm away, "Ash you acting like a -" She was cut off by Ash showing the Poké Ball right to her face. "Look, inside this ball is the first Pokémon I've ever caught my all life," Ash said.

"Great, just kept it away from me, will ya," Misty said. "Misty, come on, don't be like this," I said, standing beside Ash. "Yeah. You not afraid of a little Caterpie in a Poké Ball, are you?" Ash teased.

"Bugs scares me all bug out! Even if they in a Poké Ball. Just keep it away from me!" She said and turned around. Ash and I exchanged glances and I shrugged. He smiled and went over to his Pikachu, who was still on the ground with my Pikachu poking him and I giggled.

"Pikachu!" Ash called both mine and his. His Pikachu woke up and it sat up. "We got a new friend," Ash said, holding out the Poké Ball. Both our Pikachu sniffed the Poké Ball and they both cheered. "I'm glad both of you like it," Ash said before he stood up, "From now on we'll catch more Pokémon."

"That's great," I said with a smile and he smiled before looking down at his Poké Ball, "Caterpie, you sticking with us." Misty tensed and turned around slowly, "W-What does that mean?" She asked.

"Caterpie, come on out!" Ash called, letting Caterpie out of his Poké Ball. Misty screamed as she ran away, hiding behind a far tree. Caterpie tilted it's head a little and Ash kneeled down to it's level, "Come on, Caterpie, climb up my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded and was about to until he looked at me and rushed over to me. "Huh?" I asked. Caterpie nudged up against my leg and Ash chuckled, "Hey, Emma, Caterpie really likes you," He stated.

I smiled as I kneeled down to it's level and patted it's head, "Oh, aren't you cute," I giggled. Ash walked over as Misty started yelling, "Get that bug back to it's Poké Ball!" Ash frowned, "No way." He kneeled down beside me, "Come on, Caterpie, climb up my shoulder."

Ceterpie climbed on Ash's shoulder and we stood up, "You not going to scare Misty anymore," Ash said. "What do you mean?" Misty asked. "We'll go on without her. Come on, Emma," Ash said, grabbing my hand and he dragged me along with him with Caterpie on his shoulder and both our Pikachu following behind us.

I didn't hate Misty, and leaving her felt not right. A few minutes into walking, and I felt like we were being followed. I looked over my shoulder to see Misty at the other end, following us.

"Pika, Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu suddenly said. Ash looked at our Pikachu, "What is it?" He asked as we stopped. Both our Pikachu pointed behind, "Pika, Pika, Pikachu." We looked back at Misty, "Why are you following us for?" Ash asked.

"My bike! I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" She said. I sighed before I picked up Ash's Pikachu into my arms as my Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and then I began walking as Ash and Misty started to argue.

"Hey, Emma, where are you going?" Ash asked from behind me. I turned around to him, putting one hand on my hip as the other was holding his Pikachu, "Well, we're not going to get out of here if you two keep fighting."

Ash and Misty looked back at each other as I turned around. I heard then both 'hmph', they were both pretty stubborn.

... ...

Putting Ash's and Misty's stubbornness aside, I actually enjoyed the walk through the forest. I was actually really enjoying Ash's company though. He's a lot like me in some ways and we both have a ton in common. Misty, Ash and I decided, since it was getting dark, it would be best to sleep the night. Although Misty protested, there wasn't a lot I could do about it.

I set up my sleeping bag beside Ash as the fire pit still burned brightly. Misty fell a sleep while Caterpie and both Pikachu were still up with me and Ash. "Goodnight guys," I said. "Night," Ash said. "Pikachu!" His Pikachu said as it, my Pikachu and Caterpie stood on a tree trunk.

...

As morning fully approached, we all packed our things but stopped when something swopped down just above our heads and into the filed of grass. We looked up to see a beige looking Pokémon with wings and a slicked back red hair. A Pidgeotto.

"Wow, a Pidgeotto!" Ash said, digging out his Pokédex.

" _Pidgeotto_ _, an evolved form of the_ _Pidgey_ _. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle_ _Pidgey_ _,_ _Pidgeotto_ _can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution_."

Ash dig through his pocket to grab an empty Poké Ball, "I'll show you whose the dangerous one around here."

"Ash, wait!" I called but he threw the Ball before I could stop him. Pidgeotto simply slapped the Poké Ball away. I walked up beside Ash, "Ash, you can't just throw a Poké Ball and catch it. You have to weaken it first," I explained. "The only reason you caught Caterpie because it was already a weak Pokémon," Misty added.

"I know what I'm doing! I'll show you! Go Caterpie!" Ash threw Caterpie's Poké Ball. "Huh?!" Misty and I said at the same time. "Ash! Call Caterpie back, now!" I shouted. "Huh? Did I did something wrong?" He asked, looking at me.

A scream made us all look back to see Pidgeotto attacking the worm Pokémon with ease. "Caterpie!" Ash called. "That's why!" I said, pointing. I looked at my Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

My Pikachu rushed over and rammed into the bird Pokémon to protect Caterpie. "Now, Ash, call Caterpie back!" I said while Pidgeotto was distracted. "Caterpie, return," Ash called, holding Caterpie's Poké Ball and Caterpie went back as Pidgeotto got back up on it's feet.

Ash looked at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, go!" Pikachu rushed in and Pidgeotto started to fly. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock, now!" Ash called and Pikachu attacked. The Thunder Shock hit Pidgeotto and Ash threw an empty Poké Ball, catching Pidgeotto.

"Yes, we caught Pidgeotto!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" His Pikachu agreed. I sighed in relief, that was so close. "I am the greatest!" Ash bragged to Misty.

Suddenly, she slapped him across the face. "You're the worse! You don't know what you doing. It'll be a long time till you be a Pokémon master, like in a million years!" She said.

"I'm trying to -"

"You should try to learn something about Pokémon first!" She cut him off, "With Pokémon you got to use strategy! Pidgeotto is a bird! Caterpie is a worm! Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokémon master!"

Misty was being a bit hard on Ash. He looked over at me in sadness. "She's right, Ash," I said softly. "Well, if you try hard enough, things will work out, won't it?" He asked.

"No it won't! You should try learning from an expert!" Misty said. I frowned as she suddenly she looked over at me. "Mmm, what?" I asked.

"Let Emma teach you a thing or two," She started, looking back at Ash, "She knows what she's doing." Then looked at me and winked. "W-wait, I don't - "

I was cut off by Ash grabbing both of my hands in his, "Please, Emma! It would mean the world to me!" He was giving me those puppy dog eyes that Gary would always give me every time he asked me to do something for him.

I sighed as I looked away. "Well . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said. Ash's innocent puppy dog eyes suddenly disappeared and turned into a big goofy grin as he suddenly spun me around. "Alright!" He cheered and he suddenly brought me into a bone crushing hug. "You're the greatest, Emma!"

"Thanks, Ash, but - you can let go of me now," I said, trying to gasp for air. I felt his embrace leave but his hands still on my shoulders. "Well, first thing first - "

A sudden familiar laugh cut me off. We both looked around, "So we meet again."

"That voice," Ash said and there were three figures standing in front of us.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extended our reaches to the stars above."

"You guys again?" I asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

I sighed as they finished their speech. "Uh, we're kind of busy right now, so -"

Jessie cut Ash off, "Quiet, little boy, we're not here to listen to you." She and James suddenly pointed at me, "We're here for you and your Pokémon."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Leave Emma alone and go find your own Pokémon," Ash said. "The only thing we want is your friend," Jessie said. "We're only want rare Pokémon, and your friend here seems like a top trainer," James said. "She has rare Pokémon and could be a valuable asset to Team Rocket," Jessie said.

Meowth suddenly slapped them both. "Is Emma really a top trainer?" Ash asked. Meowth turned back to us, "Your friend's skill level and Pokémon is very impressive. I really got a charge out of her Pikachu and yours. She's like no other trainer we've come across -"

Now Jessie and James slapped it and then looked at us, "Make it easy and give us the girl," Jessie said. Both mine and Ash's Pikachu stepped in front of me with Ash, "Forget it!" He said. "Then you leave us no choice," James said and then he and Jessie threw out their Pokémon, revealing once again Ekans and Koffing.

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't use two Pokémon!" Ash said. "Of course we can, we're the bad guys," Jessie said. "Well, if they're gonna use two Pokémon, then I don't see why we can't," Misty said.

"But the Pokémon league book says only one Pokémon," Ash said. "Do you want them to take Emma?!" Misty asked. "Koffing, Sludge Attack," James said calmly. Koffing sent a slimy dirty substance and aimed it toward my eyes, cutting off my sight.

I heard Ash and Misty gasping. "Pikachu, Pi," One of the Pikachu said. "Emma are you alright?" Ash asked as I rubbed at the sludge. "I-I can't see," I said.

"If you think you can win by using dirty tricks, you're wrong," I heard Ash yelling. I could only hear the Pokémon battle and Pidgeotto's cries. After rubbing at the dirty sludge, I was able to see a little bit. I could see Ash charging in an attempt to fight them but James only flicked him and Ash fell backwards.

"Ash, are you alright?" I asked as I heard a thud. "Guess you have no choice, let Emma in and watch Team Rocket win," Jessie said. I had enough, reaching for my Poké Balls, but a hand caught my wrist before I could grab anything, "No, Emma, you can't battle Team Rocket in this condition, let Ash handle this," I heard Misty say.

"Pikachu," I heard one of the Pikachu said and then felt both Pikachu on my shoulder and top of my head. "Ash, what are . . ." Misty started. "I know you still weak but your my only hope, Caterpie, go give it your best!" I heard Ash say and he released his worm Pokémon.

As Misty helped my clean the dirt from my eyes, I couldn't tell what was happening until I heard Ash yelling, "Caterpie, String Shot!" And after that, I knew we had won. I heard Team Rocket leave and by that time, my sight was back. "Come back anything, we'll be glad to beat you," Misty called as Team Rocket left.

"We did it," Ash said and he grinned, "We did it! We won our first Pokémon battle! Yeah!" He moved to Caterpie, who looked a bit exciting and he picked it up, "Caterpie, I'm very proud of you. You really did your best and we won because of you."

"You did very well, good job," I said, smiling at the Pokémon while both of the Pikachu still on my shoulder and top of my head. "You're stronger then you look," Misty comment. "Pika, Pikachu," My Pikachu said from the top of my head. "Pika," Ash's Pikachu agreed, nodding from it's spot on my shoulder.

Caterpie looked pleased with it. "Well, Misty, I guess you feel differently about Caterpie now," Ash said, shoving Caterpie towards Misty. "Well, I . . ." Misty stuttered. "Why don't you both make up," I said. "Just pat Caterpie on the head and say 'You did a very good job.'."

"Well, it's only fair," Misty agreed. She slowly and hesitantly reached her hand out to Caterpie, but was interrupted by a sudden String Shot that started to cover it's body and she let ou a scream. "Caterpie?" Ash asked as he put it down on the ground.

"It's evolving!" I said. "Caterpie, this is so great!" Ash said as Caterpie's body suddenly changed into a green hard-shell. "Metapod!" I said with a smile. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Metapod_ _,_ _Caterpie's_ _next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety_."

Ash grinned, "Hey, maybe that means it can keep changing and go to the next stage right away," He said. He kneeled down to it's level and hold it up as both Pikachu jumped down. "Nice to meet you, Metapod. Not in a mode to talk?" Ash joked.

I smiled at the sweet scene but then suddenly Misty screamed and hug me from behind when a Beedrill went flying by us. "Please, please, let's just get out of this forest!" Misty begged.

I looked back at Ash and we grinned at each other. "No way!" Ash said as he returned Metapod back into the Poké Ball. "There's plenty more Pokémon in this forest!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the path through the forest with both of our Pikachu following us with Misty.


	10. 10 - Challenge of the Samurai

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I sighed, closing my eyes when Misty screamed. Again. "Pika . . ." My Pikachu muttered and let out a sigh as well. "What's wrong now?" Ash asked beside me, looking over his shoulder at Misty, who was on a tree. She pointed behind her, "I think I see another bug!" She said, "Gross!"

Ash and I shared a bored look and then turned back to her, "Misty, look around you, we inside a forest," I pointed out, "Of course there will bugs everywhere." Ash placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah, are you going to keep whining about every bug Pokémon you see?"

"Yes!" Misty said, climbing off the tree and quickly hid behind me before pointing to the direction, "Over there." Ash and I followed her gaze to see there was a worm Pokémon, by the name of Weedle, was crawling on the ground. "A Weedle!" Ash said and then took out his Pokédex.

" _Weedle_ _. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts_."

"A stinger, huh? Now there is a challenge," Ash said. "Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty said from her hiding place behind my back.

"You gonna be kidding, you can't expect that a great Pokémon trainer like me to let a Weedle to escape. I'm gonna catch it," Ash said. He was about to grab a Poké ball from his belt but stopped and looked at me, "Should I weakening it first?"

"No, I think it's weak, try to catch it," I said. He gave a small nod and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at Misty, "What is it, Misty?" I asked. She just pointed behind us and the three of us saw a guy walking over, dressing as a samurai.

"Huh?" I asked. "Greetings. Are one of you from the town of Palette?" The samurai asked. Ash and I exchanged glances before looking back at the guy. "Um, both of us are," I said, pointing at myself and then at Ash.

"I see. There have been a lot of trainers coming through here from Palette town," He said, "I'm assuming you -" He pointed at me, "Are Emma, correct?" I hesitantly nodded, "Um, yeah."

"I've heard many about you," He said. Suddenly, he pulled his sword from his sheath and pointed it just an inches from my face. "Pika?" My Pikachu asked. "H-hey what's the big deal?" I stuttered.

"I challenge you to a battle," He said, "The last trainer that came through here spoke a good amount about you. He told me if you passed through here, that you'll be crossing each other's paths soon. If you're so great like he said you are, battle me."

Ash suddenly stepped in front of me, "Hey, leave her alone! If you want a battle, then battle me!" He said, pointing at himself.

The samurai boy chuckled, "I don't think so," He said. "I want to battle a real Pokémon trainer, not some kid." Ash's jaw clenched tightly, "I'm not some kid!" He snapped, "I'm a Pokémon trainer too." He hold up a Poké Ball, "I'll show you."

I suddenly remembered something, "Um, Ash, what about Weedle?" I asked. Ash glanced at me and then his eye grew wide, "Ah, Weedle!" He looked behind me and I followed his gaze to see that the worm Pokémon was gone. "No!" Ash said and turned to the samurai boy angrily, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" The samurai boy repeated. "Yeah!" Ash said. "Ha, don't blame someone else for your mistakes, kid," The samurai boy said, "That mistake only show you not ready to be a Pokémon trainer."

Ash's face slightly fell but he quickly pulled it off, "I'll show you! Let's have a battle right now." Misty and I exchanged a look. She shrugged and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Both Ash's and my Pikachu sighed as well, shaking their heads.

"Very well, I'll start with the easy one," The samurai said before pointing a finger at me, "But then you and I will have to battle as well." He pulled out a Poké Ball, looking at Ash, "Let's do it."

"Great!" Ash said. The samurai boy and Ash went to stand across each other, making distances to create a battlefield. "This isn't going to end well," I said. "Tell me about it," Misty agreed.

Ash threw a Poké Ball, "Pidgeotto, I choose you." The bird Pokémon was released, and the samurai threw the Poké Ball in his hand, "Pinsir, come to battle!"

A bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head appeared. In it's mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws.

"Oh wow, Pinsir isn't a joke," I muttered. "B-Bug," Misty stuttered, shakily. I sighed, shaking my head at her before turning back to watch Ash and the samurai boy, and saw Ash looking at his Pokédex.

" _Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents._ "

"Good luck, Ash!" I told him. "He's gonna need all the luck in the world all the way," Misty said. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "That's not really helping." She shrugged and we looked back.

"That Pinsir looks pretty tough, but Pidgeotto can beat it," Ash told us. Misty leaned toward me, "Can he?" I tilted my head, "If Ash can put Pidgeotto in the right direction, then yeah."

"He is gonna lose," Misty said. I sighed, shrugging, "Maybe he'll surprise us."

"Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!" Ash ordered. "I spoke to soon," I muttered, sighing. "Mmm?" Misty asked me. The bird Pokémon used Sand Attack but as I thought so, the attack didn't do anything to the stag beetle Pokémon.

"That's child's play!" The samurai said. "Pinsir, Tackle!" The Pokémon brushed through the sand attack, and hit Pidgeotto directly. The bird Pokémon fall back, and Misty and I gasped. "Oh, no. Pidgeotto!" I said.

"Pika!" My Pikachu called. The samurai laughed, "Your Pokémon is weak."

"Ash, call Pidgeotto back!" I told him. "Pidgeotto, return!" Ash said, holding Pidgeotto's Poké Ball toward the bird Pokémon, returning it inside the Poké Ball. "Now, novice, ready to surrender?" The samurai asked.

"No way! I'm just warming up," Ash told him before grabbing another Poké Balland throwing it. "Metapod, I choose you now!"

The cocoon Pokémon was released. "What is he doing?" Misty asked. I tilted my head, blinking and shrugged. "Watch as my Pinsir will crush your Metapod in half," The samurai said. My eyes grew wide before thinking quickly. "This battle is already over. Pinsir attack!"

Pinsir ran toward Metapod, ready his pincers. "Metapod use Harden! Now!" Pinsir raised the cocoon Pokémon in his pincers and tried to cut it off but the pincers broke. "It worked!" Misty said happily. "Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"How's that? Huh?" Ash asked, grinning. "Pinisr, return," The samurai said, returning Pinsir back to it's Poké Ball. "Clever. Very clever." He threw another Poké Ball, releasing a cocoon Pokémon. "Metapod?" Misty, Ash and I asked together.

"Metapod, Harden!" The samurai ordered. I sighed, shaking my head, "Idiots."

"Pikachu," Both Pikachu agreed. "Now what?" Misty asked. "It's gonna take a while," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Are you gonna do something about it?" She asked and I shrugged.

After a few minutes, I got tired from watching both Metapod just using harden, so I finally stepped forward. "Will you two stop?" I asked and both of the boys looked at me. "This battle is over. It's a tie."

"No way," Ash said. "It's not over," The samurai said. I glared at them, "Yes, it is! Now, can we go already?"

"Thank god!" Misty said. "What about our battle?" The samurai asked me. "I'm not gonna battle you now," I said, turning to walk back to Misty. "Maybe some other time."

Ash returned his Metapod into his Poké Ball, as the samurai did the same with his. A sudden buzzing noise rang in my ears making me stop. "Pika?" My Pikachu said, looking around with Ash's Pikachu. Misty looked around as well, "Emma, did you -"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "I hear that too." Suddenly, out of the bushes, a swarm of Beedrill popped out with stingers ready to attack. "Ash!" I called as Misty and I backed away slightly.

Ash took out his Pokédex, " _Beedrill_ _. This Pokémon is an evolved form of_ _Weedle_ _, following its_ _Kakuna_ _stage. Its sting is highly poisonous._ "

"Run!" Ash yelled. All of us ran down the trail as fast as we could. Suddenly, a swarm in front of us was approaching, which caused me, Ash and both of our Pikachu to split off from Misty and the samurai.

"What do we do now?" I yelled. Then two Beedrill came in front of us and Ash's Pikachu and mine attacked them, zapping them and they flew away.

We ran until a cabin came insight in front of us. "There!" Ash said. I opened the door and shut it before the Beedrill could get in. Both Ash and I stood far away from the door with the Beedrill's stingers going through the door. When they finally backed off, I gave a heavy sigh.

"That was close," Ash said, laughing nervously. I slid down the wall and my Pikachu jumped into my arms. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?" I told my Pikachu with a small smile. "Pikachu," My Pikachu agreed with a big smile.

Ash slid down beside me and his Pikachu sat on his lap. "Memories?" Ash asked me. "Pikachu?" His Pikachu asked. "This is how me and Pikachu became best friends," I started. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu agreed.

"When I was seven, I got lost in the woods. I was trying to get back home but didn't knew how to. That's when I met Pikachu, she was a Pichu back then. She helped me go back home but then when we were close, we got attach by group of Beedrill. They were my big brother's Beedrill but when I met them they were only Weedle. Anyway, we both saved each other's lives and she wanted to stay with me," I explained.

"Sounds a lot like the day I left Palette town," Ash said, looking down at his Pikachu. "But that day, there was something else I saw . . ." I said. "What did you see?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Well . . . It's a bit hard to explain," I said and looked at him, "It was a giant red Pokémon that flew overhead. But my family and Professor Oak told me not to think about it."

"Pikachu and I saw something like that too! It flew right over the rainbow!" Ash said. "My Dad called it . . . 'Ho-oh'. I've never heard of it," I said and looked down at my Pikachu, "What are we gonna do about Misty and that samurai? We can't leave them out there." Ash nodded before he peeked through the hole of the door, "Let's wait for a little long. Just until they will go away."

After a few minutes of silence from outside, I twisted the knob of the cabin door quietly and opened the door slightly. I peeked through the crack to see of any Beedrill were around, trying not to cause anymore disturbance. Once the coast was clear, I turned back toward Ash, and signaled him to keep quiet. He nodded and followed my movements. We both and our Pikachu kept low, trying to keep as quiet as we could.

"We should be fine now," Ash whispered. I nodded and then suddenly, something jumped and stood on my head. "Meooowth." I knew that voice anywhere. "Get off me!" I snapped and shook him off.

"Guess who." Ash, me and our Pikachu looked up at the big rock in front of us to see Jessie and James. _Not now!_

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce -"

"No!" I cut Jessie off, "Stop, not again. Not now."

She glared at me, "Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!"

"But the Beedrill -"

She cut Ash off by clearing her throat, "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extended our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Stop!" I whispered.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Suddenly, out of the bushes from afar, a swarm of Beedrill threatened to attack. "You can make this easier on you if you just come with us, little girl," Jessie said. "Pika!" Both mine and Ash's Pikachu stood in front of me, ready to attack Team Rocket. "No way! You can forget it!" I snapped.

"I'd never let you take her!" Ash said and took my wrist before running with me and our Pikachu. Team Rocket chased after us as the Beedrill were closing in on us.

"If we can make it past the Beedrill, maybe they'll go for Team Rocket!" Ash said to me before we both ducked and rolled just as we missed the Beedrill, and they went for Team Rocket, making them ran away with the Beedrill chasing them.

"Ash! Emma!" A familiar voice called out to both of us. "That sounded like Misty," I said. Out of the bushes came Misty and the samurai boy. "Are you guys alright?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah, we fine," Ash said.

"Now, cane we move on?" I asked. The samurai boy nodded, "Come, I'll show you the way out of the forest." He pointed at me, "But next time, I will have my battle with you." I smiled, "Okay." He led the three of us to the exit of the Viridian forest.


	11. 11 - Showdown in Pewter City

We were walking for a little while after saying goodbye to the samurai boy, after he showed us the right way out and toward Pewter City. Ash smiled and rushed forward, gasping forward at the city.

"Pewter City," I said with a smile and stretched my arms. Ash sighed in relief, "For a while there, I thought we'll never get out of that forest."

"Chu," His Pikachu said, sitting down. "Pikachu, Pi," My Pikachu said, sitting down beside Ash's Pikachu. "Pewter City is famous for stones. It's all around here," I told them.

"Were you here before?" Misty asked. "Yeah, with my family," I answered. "It's been a while but still, it doesn't look like it changed." I looked at both of mine and Ash's Pikachu, "We should go to the Pokémon center. Those two look worn out."

Ash stood up, "Alright! Let's go!" He started to walk but Misty grabbed his backpack, pulling him slightly back. "Ash, do you know where the Pokémon center is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh," Ash said, and looked at me, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Follow me." I started to walk and the others followed. After a few minutes of walking through the city, we arrived at the Pokémon center. Ash and I handed Nurse Joy our Pokémon before she nodded her head to the side, "Have you seen that poster?" She asked before walking away with our Pokémon.

Ash, Misty and I turned around and faced a poster on the wall; **_Pokémon League Championship_**

"Alright," Ash said with determination. "Hold it, Ash," I said. "Don't go getting too excited too soon." Ash frowned, "Why not?"

"Before you can even enter the Pokémon league, you need to battle different gum leaders and earn badges as proof," I explained. Misty smiled, "You know a lot about it it's seem. How come?"

I hesitated, "Um . . . you know, just - there a lot of people know this stuff. I'm just so happen to know too."

Luckily for me Misty and Ash seem to believe it. I sighed quietly under my breath after they turned back to the poster. I couldn't tell them that my family is full of Legendary top trainers, Pokémon Breeders and famous Researchers. I still don't know that much about Misty and Ash, so it's better leave my fully famous family out of conversations for now.

"Can you do that, Ash?" Misty asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Of course I can," Ash said. "Then I guess you're gonna go up against Brock," I spoke my thoughts loudly.

"Who's Brock?" Ash asked. "He's the gum leader here in Pewter City," I answered and frowned, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Once Pikachu and my other Pokémon are healed, I'll go there and I'll beat him," Ash said. "Okay . . ." I trailed off, sharing a look with Misty.

While our Pokémon was busy healing, Ash, Misty and I decided to grab something to eat while waiting. "Ash, are you sure for 100% you wanna go through with this?" I asked.

"Of course I am," Ash said. I tilted my head, "Then, how about Misty and I will help you -"

"I can do this on my own," He cut me off with a mouth full of food. "I don't need anyone's help." I raised an eyebrow, slightly hurt by his words but I tried not to show it.

"Ash," Misty scolded angrily. "Mm?" Ash hummed, stopping eating. I cleared my throat and sighed as I got up, "Tell you want, you two go to the gym and after that tell me if you win." Before Ash or Misty could say anything, I turned around and walked away.

I headed back to Nurse Joy at the counter, "Nurse Joy, are my Pokémon ready?" She smiled at me, "I'll go check up on them right now." I smiled and she walked away. After a minute or two she came back with my two poke balls and Pikachu.

"There you go," She said. "Thank you," I told her. "Pika!" My Pikachu said, hopping over onto my shoulder. I shoved my poke balls back onto my belt as Nurse Joy looked around. "Say, weren't you with two other trainers before?" She asked.

"Oh, I was, but something happened so I kinda . . . left," I said. "Pi?" Pikachu asked, tilting it's head. "Oh, that a shame," Nurse Joy said. I shrugged, "Yeah, well . . . Goodbye."

"Bye," She said and I walked away. I looked at Pikachu, "Let's walk around the town for a little bit, what do you say?" Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Pikachu."

We walked outside and walked around the town. "Pikachu, pi," Pikachu said, tapping on my head. "Mm?" I hummed and Pikachu pointed forward in the distance. I followed it's gaze and saw the Pewter gym. "Should I . . ." I trailed off.

I blinked and tilted my head, sighing. "Why should I go check the battle?" I asked. "Pi," Pikachu said, sighing, shaking it's head. It hopped down my shoulder and looked at me, nodding it's head toward the gym, "Pikachu, pi."

I placed my hands on my hips as I looked down at my yellow best friend. "I'm not going there," I said stubbornly. "Chu . . ." Pikachu said, crossing it's arms, "Pi, Pikachu, Pi."

"I'm not been stubborn," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Pikachu, pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said. "I don't want to go see if Ahs and Pikachu are okay," I said. Pikachu tilted it's head and nodded to the gym, "Pi."

I groaned, "You the one who's stubborn." Pikachu smiled as I started to walk toward the gym and it rushed to walk by my side.

Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder as we reached to the gym. I stopped when I saw Ash walking out with his Pikachu in his arms. I rushed closer to them and saw Ash was looking sad and his Pikachu was injured. He looked at me and then back down at Pikachu, "We kinda . . . lost."

I sighed and looked down at his Pikachu, "Come n, let go to the Pokémon center." Ash nodded and I turned around to lead the way back to the Pokémon center.

It was evening as, Ash, my Pikachu and I were waiting for Ash's Pikachu at the waiting room. My Pikachu was on my lap and I was sitting beside Ash. "Everyone loses sometimes," I told him, "Don't let it get to you."

"Pikachu, pi," My Pikachu agreed. "I know," Ash said, sighing sadly. I sighed and looked down at my Pikachu before back at him, "Now what will you do?" Ash sighed, "I don't know." I tilted my head, "Now do you want help?" He looked at me and gave a small nod.

...

The next day, Ash and I went to the gym and I looked at Ash, "Remember what I said." He nodded and I walked inside to sit above the battle field on the seats as Ash walked in, looking at Brock, "I'm back!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Brock asked. "We ready for you this time," Ash said. "Pika!" His Pikachu said angrily. Brock scoffed, "Ha. We'll see."

The lights turned and Brock and Ash stood on both sides of the playing field. "Two Poké balls," Broke said. "Got it," Ash said. Brock pulled out a Poké ball, "I start with, Geodude!" He threw the Poké ball, revealing a rock Pokémon with only arms.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash called as he threw his Poké ball. "Huh?" I asked. "Pi?" My Pikachu asked. "Go, Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Ash called. The bird Pokémon circled around the rock type, creating a storm of sand and wind, but it failed.

"Ash! Remember what I said!" I called. He seemed to remember what I told him about flying types are weak against rock types, and he looked back forward as his bird Pokémon got hit by Geodude. "Pidgeotto, return!" He called back his injured Pokémon.

"Are you giving up again, Ash?" Brock asked. "No way! Pikachu I choose you," Ash said. "Chu," Pikachu said, walking forward. "The Pikachu again, huh?" Brock asked, "I feel sorry for it, being raised by a weak Pokémon trainer."

"Pikachu, now it's time to show him how weak we are," Ash said and I smirked. Pikachu thunder bolted Geodude into submission. "Alright!" I said with a smile. "Pikachu! Pi!" My Pikachu called, smiling.

Broke appeared to have a shocked expression before he returned Geodude to it's Poké ball. "It's look like you trained it better," Brock told Ash. "But still." He pulled out another poke ball, "It's no match for Onyx! Go" He threw the Poké ball, and Onyx was released.

Ash's Pikachu seemed quite nervous, and all of a sudden began freely electrifying the battle field, almost hitting me. It uncontrollably started to electrocute the battle field, and the buildings pipes on the roof.

"Hey, Pikachu, watch where you aiming!" Ash called and Pikachu stopped. Onyx wrapped it's stone tail around Pikachu and used bone crushing binding. Pikachu gave it a strong and powerful thunder shock and I watched as the battle field lit up like fireworks.

Pikachu started to worn out and stopped it's thunder shocks. "Oh no," I muttered as I watched Pikachu being crushed. "Pikachu," My Pikachu said worriedly.

"Onyx, stop!" Brock called. "Huh?" I asked as Onyx let go of Pikachu. "No, Brock. I want to play this match to the end," Ash said. "There is no point, on going on," Brock told him, "I really don't want to hurt you Pokémon."

"At least he cares for the well being of them," I told my Pikachu. "Pika," My yellow Pokémon agreed. Suddenly, the fire that was caused from the electricity sent the sprinklers to go off and Onyx started to get weak by that.

"Ash!" I called and he looked up at me, "Rock types are weak against water, attack while it's weakened!"

Ash looked back forward, "Pikachu!" Pikachu, knowing what it needed to do, got up and used an incredible final thunder blot, weakening Onyx even more. Onyx fell over while still having the sprinklers rain over the stadium. "Onyx!" Brock called.

I looked at Ash and saw that he didn't look like he finished, but I thought that Onyx had enough. "Pikachu, let's go," I said quickly to my friend before taking off quickly to down the stairs.

"Pikachu! Finish it off wi -" I cut Ash off by grabbing his wrist. He looked at me, "Emma, what are you doing? I'm in the middle of finishing this battle." I let go of his wrist as I smiled a little, "I think you've already won."

"Huh?" Ash asked before looking away thoughtfully. "This is an official match and we gonna finish it no matter what," Brock said. "Pikachu, return!" Ash commanded and his Pikachu turned around, rushing back over to us.

"What do you think you doing? This match isn't over yet, Ash," Brock said. "Those sprinklers going off was just an accident, wining a match like that wouldn't prove anything," Ash said, "Next time we meet, I'll beat you in my way, fair and square."

With that said, he and his Pikachu turned around toward the doors, and my Pikachu and I followed.

... ...

Ash and I were heading to the exit of the city with both of our Pikachu by our sides. "Sorry, if I was hard on you, Pikachu," Ash told his Pokémon friend, "But you really did a good job."

"Pika," His Pikachu said. "You both did a good job," I said. Ash smiled, "Thanks for the help, Emma." I shrugged, "What's friends are for?"

"Pika!" My Pikachu said with a smile. "Hey, hey, wait up you guys!" We heard a voice from behind us. We stopped and turned around to see the gym leader, Brock. He was running after us and stood when he got closer to us. He held out something, "Ash, you forgot this."

"It's a gym badge," I said with a smile. "A badge? For defeating a gym trainer? I can't accept that. I didn't really win."

"No. I lost to you," Brock said, "You beat me in battle, and the both of you beat me in being kind for all Pokémon. To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure in raising Pokémon than making them battle. I don't care about being a great Pokémon trainer, I want to become the world best Pokémon breeder, but I can't leave here, because I have brothers and sisters to look after, after my parents had left us. So, please, Ash. Take this badge for me."

Ash seemed hesitant but finally took it, "I . . . thank you." He looked at it and suddenly smiled. "Brock," We heard a voice and the three of us looked over to see a man with a beard and a red hat looking at us. "You go and follow your dream," He said.

"My father," Brock said. "Huh?" Ash and I asked at the same time. "You're Brock's Dad?" I asked. "Yes," Brock's father said and looked back at Brock, "I want you to go on and make your dream come true. Don't worry about your brothers and sisters, leave them to me."

"First, there are things I have to tell you," Brock said. "After all those years I understand what you must feel about me, so I want you to take it out of your chest," Brock's father said.

Broke handed him something, "Here." It was a thread and needle, ally to get me, Ash and Brock's father to be confused. Brock started to tell his father what to do with every sibling, which was really heard for us to keep up, but most of all for his father.

... ...

It was evening when Ash, Brock and I finally left the city. "Are you guys sure that I can come with both of you on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Oh course," I said with a smile to our new friend. "The more the merrier," Ash said, "And it good to have a second person to talk with."

I smiled before remembering something. Or more like _someone._ "Well, what about that girl that keeps following you two?" Brock asked us and the three of us looked behind us to see Misty trailing far behind.

"Don't forget about my bike, Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna follow you until you pay me back!" Misty yelled, which made me giggle.

"I know! I know!" Ash yelled before grabbing my hand, "Let's try to lose her." He pulled me to a ran with both of our Pikachu on our shoulders. "Hey guys, wait up!" Brock called as he and Misty rushing after us.


	12. 12 - Ash VS Emma

Forest.

Once again.

I have to admit, I was already used to be in a forest, so it didn't bothered me. It didn't seem it bothered Ash or Brock as well. Misty, well . . . a different story.

"AAAHHHH!"

I sighed and looked down. Ash groaned, "Not again." Brock tilted his head, "This is getting out of hand."

"No kidding," I muttered. Brock, Ash and I turned around to see Misty hiding behind a tree. "Misty, come on. We need to keep going."

"Should we just leave her here?" Ash asked. "Not funny," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Pika," Ash's Pikachu said, tilting it's head.

I walked toward Misty and grabbed her arm, dragging her with me back to the boys. "Let's go." We continued to walk forward before we heard something crushing behind us, making us stop. "Pi?" My Pikachu asked.

We all turned around but didn't see anything. "What was that?" Brock asked. "Could be a bug," Misty said. Ash shrugged. "Come on, let's keep going." He started to lead the way, and we all followed.

* * *

After a little while, we finally decided to take a break and rest. "Hey, Emma," Ash said. "Mm?" I hummed. "What do you say about a battle?" He asked. "Pi?" Both of mine and Ash's Pikachu said at the same time.

"You want to have a battle?" I asked, blinking in confusion. "Yeah," Ash confirmed. "Since people say you a great Pokémon trainer, and you know a lot about Pokémon, so what do you say?"

"Ash, are you sure?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, I'm sure," Ash said. "I think it will be cool to see you two battling," Brock said with a smile. "Well, okay then," I agreed. "It could help Metapod evolve."

"All right!" Ash said, grinning. "Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said, raising it's paws up in the air.

Ash and I were standing in front of each other, making a distance for the battle. Misty and my Pikachu were sitting at a big rock with our bags. Brock was standing at the side in the middle. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"I am," I said. "Me, too," Ash said. "Begin!" Brock told us. Ash pulled out a Poké ball and threw it, "Metapod, I choose you."

Metapod stood in the front. I pulled out my Poké ball and threw it, "Scyther, let's go!" Scyther stood in front of Metapod, "Scyther!"

Misty's eyes grew wide, "Bug! Since when do you have a bug Pokémon?" I placed my hands on my hips, "I still don't get what's the problem with bug Pokémon."

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. " _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured._ "

"Whoa," Ash said and looked at me. "How did you catch it?"

I smiled, "Tell you later." I looked at Scyther, "Scyther, we helping Metapod involve, so remember, be gentle as much as you can."

Scyther looked at me, nodding, "Scyther." Metapod glared at Scyther, "Metapod."

"Metapod doesn't seem to like Scyther much," Misty said. Scyther tilted it's head, not looking bothered by that, "Scyther."

"Oh well," I said, shrugging, "Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" Scyther ran toward Metapod, ready to use the attack. "Metapod, Harden!" Ash said.

Metapod use Harden but Scyther still hit it with Fury Cutter, sending the Cocoon Pokémon backward hard to the ground. "Metapod!" Ash called. I tilted my head as I looked at Scyther and crossed my arms over my chest, "This is the gentle as you can?"

Scyther looked amused, shrugging, "Scyther." I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head with a small smile. Metapod stood once again, glaring at Scyther, "Metapod. Metapod."

Scyther looked away, "Scyther." Metapod kept glaring at it, "Metapod!" Scyther ignored the Cocoon Pokémon and walked toward me. "Pika," My Pikachu said, sighing.

Scyther looked back at Metapod, "Scyther." Metapod glared, "Metapod!" Suddenly the Cocoon Pokémon's shell opened as it glowed white and we all gasped. "Metapod?" Ash asked.

A beautiful Butterfree came out of the shell and I smiled. "It worked! Metapod involved into Butterfree!" I said. "Scyther!" Scyther said, nodding. Butterfree flew around Ash as the boy smiled.

"Looks like Scyther was helping it after all," Brock said with a smile. "Yeah," Misty agreed with a smile. "Hey, Ash, still want to go on?" I asked. Ash smiled, "You bet! Ready Butterfree?"

Butterfree nodded, flying to the front. "Scyther," Scyther said which Butterfree nodded. "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Ash called. Butterfree started to fly toward Scyther, using Sleep Powder. "Scyther, fly up!" I called.

Scyther used his wings, flying up behind Butterfree, dodging the attack. "Use Wing Attack!" I called. Scyther let it's wings turn white, looking at Butterfree and attacked it. Butterfree fell down from the sky, but before it hit the groand, Scyther catch it.

Scyther landed on the groand with Butterfree and looked at me. I smiled softly, nodding. "Scyther," Scyther said. Butterfree opened it's eyes as Ash walked closer, "Butterfree, you okay?"

Butterfree looked at Ash and nodded as Brock and Misty walked closer with my Pikachu and Ash's. Ash's Pikachu smiled, "Pika, pika."

"I think it's enough for today," I said. "But . . ." Ash trailed off. "I agreed to do that battle to help Butterfree involve, remember?" I stated with a smile. "So, who win?" Ash asked and I chuckled.

"No one," I said. "It's a tie." My Pikachu hopped on my shoulder with a smile, "Pika, pika."

Butterfree looked at Scyther and my Pokémon smiled, "Scyther." Misty stood behind me as she placed her hands on my shoulders, "Now, I don't want to ruin this moment, but can we go now?"

"You just ruined it," Ash told her. I chuckled and looked at my Pikachu and Scyther with a smile.


	13. 13 - Clefairy and the Moon Stone

Ash, Misty, Brock and I were resting before heading off again. I was looking at the map to see we were close to a mountain called 'Mt. Moon'. "Huh," I hummed. "What is it, Emma?" Misty asked.

"Well, in the map it says we sitting close by a mountain called 'Mt. Moon'. Where have I heard about it?" I asked, looking at my Pikachu. "Pika," My yellow friend said. "I've heard about it too," Ash said. "Mt. Moon. It sounds so romantic," Misty said.

Brock chuckled, "Now I remember where I heard about it too. People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in the prehistoric times."

"A meteor?" Ash asked. "Is it really true?" Misty asked. "The meteor is call The Moonstone," Brock said.

"Ahh now that's romantic," Misty said. I smiled and shook my head. "Can we go there?" She asked. "W - no way, we have to go to the next town," Ash said. "Oh, come on Ash. The Gym isn't gonna go anywhere, it will be there when we get there. Why not go and see this?" I asked.

Misty wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Exactly. Now, let's go!" She pulled me up with her. "Oh, come on," Ash whined.

* * *

We all hiking towards Mt. Moon. "Whoa, look at it," Misty said, pointing at the mountain. We all stopping walking when we heard a scream. "Look, over there," Ash said before we all ran toward the base of Mt. Moon to see a man being attacked by a group of Zubat.

"Zubat," I said. "They attacking that guy," Misty said.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. " _Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight._ " Ash looked at the Zubat, "Not this Zubat."

"No time for jokes," I pointed out. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock." My Pikachu jumped off my head, attacing the group of Zubat with Thunder Shock. The Zubat all flew inside the cave and we all ran toward the guy. "Are you okay?" Ash asked.

The guy stood up, smiling, "Wow, you guys are the greatest!" He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I'm talking super-fantabulistic! I mean two thumbs up, way up, the best rescue I've ever had!"

"Uh, you're welcome," I said. "I'm so moooved, such friendship I thought I'd never see . . . when the Zubat began attacking me!" the guy said, "I thought I was done for when who should arrive? Two heroes thanks to whom I'm alive!"

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type," Misty noted. "Did I mention how grateful I am?" the guy asked me, clutching my wrists in his hands. "Uh . . ." I trailed off. Thankfully, Ash cut in, "Why were the Zubat attacking you, mister?"

"Huhhh," the guy gasped and looked at Ash angrily, "Never call me mister! My name's Seymour . . . Seymour The Scientist! Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour The Scientist!"

Me and my friends looked at Seymour in surprise and confusion, exchanging a look.

Seymour lead us inside the cave to show us there were number of lights hooked up deep into the cave, lighting it all up. Apparently this wasn't a good thing, as all the lights set up in the normally pitch-black cave is throwing off all the Pokémon's natural senses, timing and rhythm.

"Look here, this Paras planting their mushrooms everywhere," Seymour said. "And the hot lights are draining out this Sandshrew."

Paras were pulling the mushrooms off of their backs and planting them in the ground far too early and the Sandshrew was splayed out on the floor

"Pika," Ash's Pikachu said sadly. My Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu."

"This is why I'm here," Seymour said, "I'm patrolled to protect Mt. Moon from troublemakers attacking against this cave."

"Troublemakers? Why attack a cave?" Misty asked. "I'm afraid it's because of The Moonstone," Seymour answered. "The Moonstone?" Ash repeated.

"Exactly," Seymour said, then rhyme horribly with hand clutched to his chest, "The Moonstone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older! Deep in these caves the meteor hides! Though no explorer has found the place, of the legendary rock from space. "He hold up a piece of rock, examining it, "We've studied it's fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokémon's power. And that is why the attackers are here, they've come to take the Moonstone, or so I fear!"

"The Moonstone?" Ash repeated. "Ever since I was a little boy, I've believe Pokémon came to Earth from Outer Space," Seymour said. "From Outer Space?" Me and my friends repeated. Seymour nodded, "Yes. And where, you asking, is the spacecraft that brought them to Earth? In this cave. It's the Moonstone."

Misty gave a small chuckle, "It's sure is an original theory." I sighed, "Very original."

"But don't you see?" Seymour asked excitedly, "It's means the Moonstone belongs to the Pokémon. We, humans must not take it from them." Suddenly he fixed his horrific gaze on me, which made me back away. Seymour leaped up to me and grabbed me by the hands, bending low, "You agree with me, don't you?"

I nodded nervously, "Yeah." Luckly for me, a rotund, pink Pokémon bounced happily past us, holding a small piece of shiny rock in it's chubby little paws. "Clefairy! Clefairy!" it sings happily as it almost seems to float through the air.

"That looks like . . . a Clefairy," Brock said. Misty smiled, "It's so cute." Ash analyzed it with Dexter. " _Clefairy, this impish Pokémon, is friendly and peaceful, it is believed to live inside, Mount Moon, although very few have ever been seen, by humans._ "

Ash pulled out his Poké ball in excitement, "I got to catch it." Seymour grabbed Ash's arm, "You can't." Clefairy happily bounced away out of sight. Ash looked to where it was sadly before looking at Seymour. "Sorry, but it's best if you just let it stay here. I hope you understand."

Ash looked at him for a moment before glancing over at me. I nodded and he looked back at Seymour with a small smile and nodded, "Sure, Seymour. I understand."

"Clefairy," We all heard Clefairy's cry and quickly rushed to where the Clefairy had headed. "Don't be scared of Meowth," We heard a voice. We ran closer to see Clefairy and Meowth from Team Rocket.

"Meowth?" I asked. Meowth looked at me and my friends, "What are you doing here?" Ash looked at him angrily, "Looking for troublemakers like you."

Both mine and Ash's Pikachu ran to Clefairy and clamed it down. "So, Team Rocket was causing all the trouble around here," Ash said before adding sarcastically, "What a surprise."

"We've got to stop them before they start any more trouble," Brock said.

"Trouble?"

"Make that double."

We saw Jessie and James walking to stand at either side of Meowth. "Oh come on," I muttered.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"They sure are show-offs," Seymour said. "Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same things over and over?" Ash asked. "You're just jealous, boy," Jessie said. "Because we won't let you join us," James added. "I would never join up with you!" Ash yelled. "You put the lights in this cave," Brock realized. "Your fault that the Pokémon are living here are so confused!"

"What a shame," Jessie said, clearly not care less. "How are we ever going to forgive ourselves," James said, not caring either. "We want to get our hands on a Moonstone, so we can power up our Pokémon with it," Meowth said. "With the Moonstone in our hands, nothing will stop us," Jessie said.

"Sorry to pull you out of you dream land, but we won't let you get away with it," I said. "You want a rock? Take one of these, then get lost," Brock told them. "Get lost?" Jessie repeated, "How rude."

"Let's teach him manners," James said. Ash and Brock pulled out their Poké balls before Ash looked at me and Misty, "You two keep on eye on Seymour and Clefairy. Get out when you get the chance."

"Got it," I said. Jessie and James pulled out their Poké balls and threw them, "Ready or not."

"Butterfree, I choose you," Ash said, throwing his Poké ball. "Here we go!" Bock said as he threw his Poké ball. Ekans and Koffing against Butterfree and suprisingly, a Zubat.

"A Zubat?" Ash asked. "I captured it just before we entered the cave," Brock explained. "Awww, I should have caught one," Ash said, sighing. "Koffing, Smog Attack," James called.

Koffing swooped across, trailing smog behind it, proclaiming happily, "Koffing!"

"Butterfree, Whirlwind now!" Ash called. "Zubat, Double-Team, now!" Brock called. Both of the flying Pokémon used Whirlwind to push the smog back into Jessie and James' faces. Ash and Brock smiled. "Not bad," Ash grinned.

Misty and I exchanged a look, nodding. Misty pushed Seymour toward the exit, "Quick." I quickly followed with my Pikachu and Clefairy, "Let's go."

Clefairy and Pikachu were head of me, Misty and Seymour as we ran toward the exit. "Pikachu, pi!" My Pikachu called as Clefairy bounced out of Mount Moon and was happily making it's way out into the daylight.

"Oh no, Clefairy is running away!" Misty called as the three of us pulled ourselves out of the same hole. Clefairy bounced over a hill, clutching a piece of The Moonstone in it's paws. "Pikachu, after it," I called.

"Pika!" My Pikachu said and quickly ran after it up in the hill. Misty, Seymour and I struggled up the rock-face after Clefairy, but then a scared Clefairy jumped down, hitting right into Misty's face, knocking the three of us off of the rock-face and down into the river. I shook my head as I sighed. Pikachu landed on my head, "Pika?"

"All right, give me the Moonstone," Meowth said, standing at a nearby rock, showing off his claws. "Now, Meowth, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this," Seymour said, desperately. Meowth leaped high with the claws out, "No, we can't!"

"Pikachu!" I said. My Pikachu jumped off from the top of my head and hit Meowth with her tail, sending the cat Pokémon into the water. I stood up, "How stupid are you?"

"Pika!" My Pikachu agreed, standing at the same rock Meowth stood a few moment ago. "My turn," Misty said, throwing a Poké ball into the water before a Staryu emerged, floating in the air. I threw my Poké ball, "Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl came out of the Poké ball, "Poliwhirl!" Misty and I nodded to each other, looking at our water Pokémon, pointing at Meowth.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Staryu!"

"Water Gun!"

Both Poliwhirl and Staryu used together Water Gun, making Meowth's body swell up with water until he looked like some kind of giant Meowth Balloon, and then was sent flying backwards when the water bursted back out of his mouth.

"Bye Meowth, have a nice drip," Misty called as she waved. I looked at Poliwhirl and Staryu as Pikachu hopped on my shoulder, "Good job you guys."

Misty and I send our water Pokémon back into their Poké balls, and then high five each other.

Ash, his Pikachu and Brock ran toward us. "Hey, you guys okay?" Ash asked. "Of course, we are," I said with a smirk. "Emma and I took care of everything," Misty said proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Seymour, me and my friends have set up a little camp beside the river and feed our Pokémon. I noticed Brock was feeding a different Pokémon food to Zubat, "Hey, Brock, I just noticed something."

"What is it?" Brock asked. "That Pokémon food you giving Zubat is a different one," I pointed out. Brock smiled, "Yeah, it is. This one is mead from my own recipe." I smiled, "Do you put in some fruits?"

"I sure do. Do you know how to make Pokémon food?" Brock asked. I nodded, "Yep, my Mom taught me everything about it. I make some for my Pokémon. Can my Pikachu try one of yours?"

"Sure, why not," Brock said as he handed me a few of his Pokémon Pellet. I handed one for my Pikachu, "Here, Pikachu." Pikachu smiled as she took it, "Pika." She started to eat it as Ash's Butterfree landed on the top of my head. Ash chuckled, "Looks like Butterfree wants to try some too."

I hold a Pokémon Pellet up toward Butterfree and it took it. "I will try some," Seymour said, taking one Pokémon Pellet. "Wait," I said but he eat it. "Mmm. Not bad," He said. "Really?" Ash asked. "Let me taste."

He took a Pokémon Pellet and I stared in shock. "Ash, wait, don't -" I was cut off when he eat it and right after that he went into stroke-like convulsions. Brock chuckled, "Well you not like it, but the Pokémon sure do."

"You should listen to me before doing something," I told Ash, sighing as I shook my head. "Pika," My Pikachu said. I handed a bottle of water to Ash and he quickly drank it as I looked at Brock, "Hey, Brock, can you teach me your Pokémon food recipe?"

"Sure," Brock said as he handed a Pokémon Pellet to my Pikachu. "Pikachu," Pikachu said with a smile as she took it.

My Pikachu looked up and we all followed her gaze to see Ash's Pikachu and Clefairy were having a conversation. "Pikachu makes friends so easily, I wonder what they talking about," Ash said with a smile. His Pikachu looked at him, "Pika pi."

Clefairy jumped up and bounced off. "What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked. His Pikachu quickly followed Clefairy and my Pikachu quickly followed. "Pikachu, pi," She called us.

* * *

The sun had already set and it was dark. Seymour, Ash, Brock, Misty and I were following both mine and Ash's Pikachu as they followed Clefairy, which is still gripping the Moonstone Fragment in it's paws. We traveled up a little used path, through shrubbery and bushes until we come to yet another cave. "It's another cave," I pointed out.

We all walked inside and found ourselves in a circular cave with no roof, letting the moon shine down on a large glittering rock surrounded by an almost unbroken ring of Moonstone Fragments.

"It's the core of the Moonstone," Seymour said. "This feels like a dream," Misty said. "So the Moonstone legend is true," Brock said. "Look, Clefairy doing something," Ash said. We watched as Clefairy took the Moonstone Fragment up to the large rock and fit it into place in the one remaining gap.

Almost instantly the fragments begin to glow, then the whole rock itself as more and more Clefairy enter the cave. "There so many of them," Misty pointed out. A Clefairy looked at us and stepped closer, "Clefairy, fairy, Clefairy."

Ash chuckled, "I think it's saying 'Hello'." Brock smiled, "Yeah." Misty smiled, "Look at them." All of the Clefairy begin to dance and lightly bounced around the rock.

"Amazing, this Clefairy formed their own society. This is incredible sight," Seymour said. I looked at both mine and Ash's Pikachu were talking with the same Clefairy so I walked toward them. I kneeled in front of them, "Hey, what are you three on about huh?"

My Pikachu and Ash's smiled up at me. "Pika," My Pikachu said as the others walked closer. "Pika, Pikachu, Pi."

"You understand her?" Seymour asked me in shock. "Sometimes," I said and smirked at my yellow best friend, "When she talks _slower_."

"Pika?" My Pikachu asked before putting her paw behind her head with a small smile, "Pika."

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu told me. "Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pika." He hold up his paws. "Pikachu," My Pikachu said, "Pika, Pi, Pika."

"Well, they say the Clefairy come to this cave every night to pray to The Moonstone," I explained. My Pikachu and Ash's smiled, "Pika!"

"Is it because the Moonstone fell from the heavens?" Seymour asked as I got up. "Maybe the legends are true," Misty said. "Maybe the Moonstone did came from Space," I said. "Yeah," Ash said. "Oooooof course!" Seymour said, "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Ash asked. "Outer space!" Seymour said, "Pokémon, and the Human Race! We'll ride the Moonstone into space, first to the Moon, then to Mars, then together, to the stars!"

"Stars?" an annoying familiar voice asked. "That's our cque!" We all looked behind us to see Team Rocket at the entrance to the cave. "You guys just don't know when to quit, huh," I said as Misty stuck out her tongue toward them.

Seymour stepped in front of us, glaring at Team Rocket, "You keep away from the Moonstone or else!"

"Or else?" James asked. "I think we've been threatened," Jessie said. Seymour's shaking knees kind of indicate how seriously this threat should be taken though, "The Moonstone belongs to the Clefiary, not to you troublemakers, l-leave this cave at once."

"What's that unusual sound?" James asked. "His knees are shaking," Jessie teased. "Sounds like a wimp," Meowth said. Seymour ran toward them, "I'll show you!"

"Seymour, wait!" I said. Seymour ran toward Team Rocket but fell when Meowth stepped aside and tripping Seymour up. "Huh, did you have a nice trip?" Meowth asked. I looked at them angrily while Seymour set up on the ground without his glasses, "My glasses. I can't see a thing."

"Oh, Seymour," Misty said. Ash looked at Team Rocket angrily, "That wasn't fair!"

Jessie hold out her Poké ball, "All is far in a Pokémon much, boy." James hold up his Poké ball, "Enough talk."

"I agree, let's go Pikachu," Ash said. His Pikachu ran forward, "Pika!" Brock throw his Poké ball, "Onix, let's go!"

Pikachu stood on Onix's head as they both looked down at Ekans and Koffing. "Let's show them size doesn't matter!" Jessie said, "Ekans, underground!"

"Koffing, Smoke-Screen!" James said. Ekans did as Jessie told it as Koffing joyfully spit out a Smoke-Screen to cover it's partners movements. I coughed, "I can't see a thing."

Ash was standing beside me with my Pikachu on his top of his head, throwing a poke ball, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Pidgeotto came out. "Pidgeotto, Whirlwind the smock!"

Pidgeotto started to use it's wings, clearing quickly the smock away, but when the smock was gone, the Moonstone was gone! Team Rocket stoled it! "Team Rocket!" I said angrily.

"All right, Onix follow them underground," Brock said. Onix dig quickly another hole and disappeared in it. Both mine and Ash's Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ash, Misty, Brock and I quickly ran out. "There is still a chance to catch them," Ash said.

We quickly found Team Rocket as Onix bursting out of the ground in front of Team Rocket and sending them tumbling over, crashing over the Moonstone and the ground. "Got them!" Ash said.

"Nice work, Onix, grab them now," Brock said. Just when Onix was going to do so, James called to his Pokémon, "Koffing, Counter Attack." Koffing happily flew up into the air, "Koffing!"

Koffing smashed into Onix's face, promptly slamming back down into the ground and gets buried halfway down. Onix smashed into the ground as well. "Onix," Brock said. "Hey, look," Ash said and we saw Seymour emerged out of Onix's hole.

"It's Seymour," Misty said. Surprisingly, all the Clefairy were with him. They leaped out of the hole and swarm up in front of Team Rocket, lifting their little paws up and rocking them back and forth in a rhythmic, hypnotic beat that soon had all of our attention fixed. "I'm . . . Getting . . . Dizzy," Misty said.

"This an attack that Clefairy use call the Metronome," Seymour said. "I never seen a Clefairy use the Metronome before who knows what happen." Right them, the Clefairy stopped, "Clefairy." Then, a bright white glow appeared and then a huge explosion of lava teared up out of the ground below Team Rocket.

We saw Team Rocket flying high into the air and they disappeared into the distance. The smoke cleared and we all stared at the massive crater where The Moonstone used to be. Small shards of the Moonstone drifted down like snow, settling on a few of the Clefairy, causing them to glow brightly and then grow and change appearance.

I smiled, "They involved into Clefable." Ash pulled out his Dexter, " _Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy, these unique creatures are among, the rarest Pokémon, in the world._ " Seymour looked amazed, "The power of the Moonstone did this."

We all were back inside the cave with the Clefairy and the Clefable. Seymour looked at me and my friends, "I've decided to live here with the Clefairy."

"Huh?" We all were shocked by that. "It's been my life's dream to find the Moonstone," Seymour said, "Someday I will travel to the stars with the Clefairy."

"Wow," Misty breathed out. "When you do visit Outer Space, I hope you'll remember to send us a postcard," Brock said. "Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu said. "Pika," My Pikachu said.

It was early in the morning when me and my friends finally left Seymour and the Clefairy and the Clefable. "Bye," I said. "So long, Seymour," Ash said. "Goodbye, guys, thank you," Seymour told us.

We slowly started to walk away. Ash looked at me, "Do you really think that the Clefairy came to Earth from Outer Space?" I shrugged with a smile, "Maybe. It's fun to imagen it."

* * *

After been walking for a few hours, we came to a road. I stretched out my arms and sighed. We saw a sign on one side, "This road leads to Cerulean City," Brock read. "Well, I guess we're heading the right way. And there is something else is written here."

"Well, they say some kids like to write some silly notes on this signs," Ash said. "What's it say?" I asked. Ash looked at the smaller writing, "Gary was here, Ash is a loser!" My Pikachu and I exchanged a confused look.

"Oh that Gary!" Ash growled. "I'll show you!" The boy read down the road with his arms stretched wide like an airplane. "Wait, Ash!" I called but he kept running. His Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder while my Pikachu was sitting on my other shoulder.

"What's the hurry?" Misty asked. "He'll never learn," Brock mattered. I shook my head, "Nope." My Pikachu shook her head. "Cha," Ash's Pikachu said, sighing.


	14. 14 - The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

"I'll show him," Ash muttered. "Didn't I just say not to think about it?" I asked before glancing at my Pikachu. "By the way, who is Gary?"

"He's a jerk who thinks he's better than me," He answered, looking ahead of him angrily. I raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Pika," My Pikachu said, tilting her head. "Hey, wait a minute!" A familiar voice called behind us. We all stopped to see Misty catching up to us. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I know where we going, we're going to Cerulean City," Ash said. Misty looked a bit off, "Cerulean City? Why would you go there for?"

"It's for Ash's next badge," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "You guys don't want a Pokémon from there," Misty said. "Why not?" Ash asked. "Because they're all . . ." Misty trailed off. "All what?" Ash pressured.

"Very scary ghost Pokémon," Misty said. I raised an eyebrow, exchanging a confused look with my Pikachu. I looked at my red-headed friend, "Huh, then how come I didn't see any ghost Pokémon when I was there last year?"

"Pika," My Pikachu said, nodding. "Come on, let's go," Ash said. Ash, Brock and me started to walk with mine and Ash's Pikachu. "Hey, hey," Misty said as she stood in front of us, "What about Vermilion City? It's right on the water and there are lots of neat Pokémon and you can watch all the giant yachts pull into the harrrbouuur!" She started to get a bit carried away by her own speech as she was cupping her arms beneath her chin and sighing happily with her eyes closed.

I looked at Ash and Brock in confusion, but the two boys just shrugged their shoulders. "And there's a liiitle park waaaaay up on the hill where you can sit and watch the sunset that's soooo romantic," Misty said. "And it's much nicer than that old Cerulean City."

"Misty, are you okay?" I asked. "Yep, so let's get going," She said. "Okay, let's go," Ash said. "Really?" Misty asked hopefully. He grinned, "To Cerulean City."

We started to walk past the disappointed Misty and continued on. "I've got to get more Trainer's Badges, and since there's a Gym in Cerulean City . . ." Ash trailed off. "Yeah, makes sense," Brock agreed. "You know, it's going to be dark soon," I pointed out, "We should camp here for the night."

"But -" Ash started. "We'll get to Cerulean City in the morning, Ash," I said. "If we'll wake up early in the morning, we'll get there in an hour or more."

"She's right," Brock said. Ash sighed, "She always does." I smiled, "Yep, which is why best to listen to me." Both mine and Ash's Pikachu nodded their heads, "Pika, pi."

I looked behind us toward Misty, "Come on, Misty, we're gonna camp here for the night." Misty sighed as she finally catch up to us.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ash was the one to wake us all up earlier in the morning to continue head to Cerulean City. Brock, Ash and I, along with our Pikachu, walked into the city. "Hey, nothing changed here," I said with a smile. "So this is Cerulean City, huh?" Ash asked. "Yep," I answered. "Pretty nice place, isn't it?" Brock asked. "Yeah, pretty cool," Ash agreed.

I looked behind me to see that Misty wasn't following us anymore. "Hey, Misty's not following us anymore," I pointed out sadly. "Chu," Ash's Pikachu said, tilting his head. "She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she," Brock noted. "I wonder why she hates this place so much?" I wondered.

Ash shrugged, "Come on, let's go." We walked around the city to find the Pokémon Gym. But as we did so, we saw a big scene was developing outside of a machine shop in Central Cerulean City, police cars were sitting on the road, a large crowd gathered around the store. "I wonder what happened?" Ash asked. He, Brock and I exchanged a look, and wondered up to the crowd to see what was happening.

I looked at a man standing beside me, "Excuse me, do you know what happened?"

"Some burglars broak into that store last night," the man answered. "Burglars, huh?" Ash muttered. "What do you know about burglars?" a woman's voice asked, and me and my two friends looked over to see Officer Jenny. "You three look very suspicious to me."

"Hey!" Ash said, pointing at her like a rude boy, "You're that motorcycle officer from Viridian!" I pushed his hand down, "Don't point."

"Huh?" Officer Jenny asked, "Ahhhh! You must have met my sister-in-law!" _Sister-in-law?!_ "If you know my sister-in-law, that means you probably had some dealings with the police in Viridian!"

"Uhhh, I . . ." Ash stuttered. "Now, maybe you just stopped to ask her for directions," Officer Jenny said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it in to her . . . or maybe you're burglars who brock out of jail!" She leaped backwards and twirl about a set of handcuffs angrily before leaping forward to arrest us.

"I've never been to jail!" Ash said in shock. "Me neither," I said. "Neither have I Ma'am," Brock said. "That's what they all say," Officer Jenny said. "We just got into town and saw the crowd," Brock explained, grinning, "So we came over to see what was going on." A smile crossed Officer Jenny's face, "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."

"We're not . . ." Brock tried to explain again. I pulled out my Pokédex and offering it to Officer Jenny, "What about looking at this?"

" _I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed, by Professor Oak, for Pokémon Trainer, Emma Pierce._ "

Ash pulled his own Pokédex. " _I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed, by Professor Oak, for Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum._ "

"Yeah," Brock agreed, holding up a Boulder Badge, "And I was the leader of the Pewter City Gym."

"Well, that's evidence enough for me," Officer Jenny said, "I'm sorry I was suspicious. Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law, she sure has weird taste in friends."

"Uhhh Miss, I was wondering, since I'm new in town maybe we could get together tonight and you could show me around?" Brock asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Officer Jenny, who grinned. "Well, I'm not off-duty till after your bedtime, and I may have to work around the clock to catch these burglars," She said.

Ash grinned cheekily and I giggled behind my hand while Brock's face falled. "Well, what exactly did they steal?" Ash asked. "That's the strange thing about it," Officer Jenny started, "They didn't take any money. Just a giant pump and a huge hose."

"Why would anyone want that for?" Ash asked. I shook my head with a sign. "I'm sure I don't know, young man, but I do know I don't have time to play guessing games with you 'cause I have a job to do, and this time for you three to move along." She moved us back from the crowd and we walked away.

Ash, Brock and I settled down on a park bench. "It's a good thing Emma and I had our Pokédex and you had your badge, Brock," Ash said. "Yeah," Brock said. Ash looked at Brock, "Hey Brock, you got any inside info on the Gym Trainer there?"

"Ehh?" Brock asked. "I just want to find out as much as I can about him before we have our match," Ash explained, "Know yourself, know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory." I raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Mmm, and where did you learn about that?" Ash chuckled, "From Dexter."

"Well, I never actually met the Trainer here, but I know his Pokémon Special Move," Brock said. "Yeah? What is it?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't give you that information," Brock said. "Why not?" Ash asked.

"I'm a Gym Leader too, after all, I can't tell you out of respect, you understand," Brock said. "That's cool," Ash said with a sigh. I stood up, "Come on, let's go to the Gym then."

"All right!" Ash said as he quickly got up. We started to walk until Brock stopped us, "Well, I have some stuff I have to go check out." Ash and I looked at him in confusion. "What kind of stuff?" I asked. "Just . . . stuff, I'll see you guys later," Brock said before heading off to a different direction, leaving me and Ash alone with both of our Pikachu.

I looked at Ash and shrugged. Ash shrugged one shoulder, "So which why do we go?" I tilted my head with a chuckle, "What would you do without me?" Ash smiled a little, "Probably still in Viridian forest."

I nodded, "Yep. You would." I started to walk ahead of him before he could say anything. "Pika," Ash's Pikachu said before he and my Pikachu quickly followed me. "H-Hey, wait up," Ash called and quickly followed us.

Ash walked beside me as I looked around for the Gym. "So you know where it is?" He asked. "The Gym? Well, I remember I saw it somewhere, we'll find it," I said as I walked around a corner. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu said, pointing ahead. We followed her gaze to see a familiar circus tent with a giant Dewgong placed on top, with the written 'Cerulean Gym' under it.

"There it is," I said with a smile, "Come on." I grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him inside the building with both our Pokémon following us quickly.

We found the hallway was empty and looked around. "Hello?" Ash called but no answer. He looked at me and I shrugged. We walked further inside and opened double doors only to see a crowd was sitting in the stadium gym.

"What?" I asked as both me and Ash were standing at the side with both of our Pikachu on our shoulders. We saw three women standing on a top the diving board, waving to the crowds. From the looks of it they were triplets. The three girls dive into the water as one and proceed to put on a display of synchronised swimming.

Ash looked at me, "I thought it was Pokémon Gym." I nodded slowly, "It is. I mean, that was. Let's go look around."

Ash and I walked around the place with our Pokémon. "I don't get it," Ash said in confusion. We walked down the stairs to see Aquarium with a number of fish swimming about inside.

I smiled as I took Ash's Pikachu in my arms while mine was on my shoulder, "Look at this!" I walked closer and looked closer at the fishes. "Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said with a smile. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu said with a smile. Ash walked closer, "How can that be a Pokémon Gym?"

"There is nothing wrong with an Aquarium with normal fishes," I said. "Pikachu," My Pikachu agreed.

"The crowd was, like, totally awesome," a voice spoke. We looked over to see the three girls walking. "I know, that was so great," another said. "Daisy, that dive you did was super," one of them said. "The practice really paid off," one of them, Daisy, said. "Totally," the other agreed before the three of them giggled.

I looked at Ash, "Ask them," I whispered. "Oh, right," He said before walking closer to the girls, "Uh, excuse me."

"Sorry, but if you want an interview, you'll have to, like, call our manager," one of the girls, the pink one said. "No, it's not that," Ash said. "We don't do autographs," She said. "I don't want one," Ash said, "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokémon Gym?"

"It sure is," the pink one confirmed. "We're looking for the Gym leader," I said. "You're looking at them," the one with the blue hair said. "Huh?" Ash asked.

"The three of us are the Gym leaders," Daisy said. "We're the Sensational Sisters," the pink one said. "We're world famous," the blue one said. "But what's with all that swimming?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's, like, our hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform," the pink one answered. "We pool our talents to make a big splash," the blue one said and the three of them giggled.

We all moved back to the Gym and Ash turned to the sisters. "Come on. I challenge the three of you," He said. "Pika," His Pikachu agreed. The sisters suddenly looked uncomfortable and we looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "We don't feel much like battling any more," Daisy answered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "We just got beaten, like, three times in a row, by kids from this place called Pallet Town," the blue one, Violet said.

"Not again," Ash sighed. "It was just one defeat after another, my eyes were spinning from all the losses," Violet said. "We had to, like, practically rush all of our Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre," Daisy said. The pink one, Lily pulled out a Poké ball, "This is the only one left."

The Pokémon that came out was a Goldeen. "Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen."

"You mean all you have is a Goldeen?" Ash asked as Lily send the Pokémon back into the poke ball. "If it would evolve into Seaking we could use it," Violet said, "But all it can do now is it's Horn Attack."

"So, like, there's no point in battling," Daisy said. "Now instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves look more beautiful than ever!" Lily said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms while Ash pouted.

Daisy smiled softly, "I know what you want." She clapped her hands, "Seel!" The Pokémon, Seel, jumped out of the pool and sticks out it's tongue, a small blue badge was in it's mouth. Daisy took it and held it to Ash, "A Cascade Badge, this is what you want, right? You can have it."

"Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges," Ash said which made me slightly smile and exchanged a look with my Pikachu. "Take it. A badge is a badge," Daisy said. Ash looked at me and I shrugged. He sighed as he walked closer to the sisters. "Here," Daisy said with a soft smile and he was just about to take it.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice yelled out. We looked to the side and saw your red-headed friend standing in the aisle between the empty rows of seats. I smiled happily, "Misty!"

Misty hopped off the rows and approached to stand beside me, looking at Daisy, "All right Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, I will!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "I'm a Cerulean City Trainer, too," Misty explained. "What?" Ash and I asked at the same time. "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister," Misty said.

"There are only three Sensational Sisters, and one runt," Lily said, which made Misty growled. "So little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon," Daisy told her. "That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back until she was a great Pokémon Trainer, wasn't that you?" Violet asked.

"Huh? I guess, I did say something like that when I left," Misty admitted. Ash looked at me, "So that's why Misty was so deadset against coming here."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, because you couldn't compare with us, because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are," Lily said. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ash, "They sure are full of themselves." Misty glared at Lily, "That wasn't the reason!"

"Well, then I guess like, you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokémon Trainer," Daisy suggested. "It wasn't my idea to come back here, the only reason I'm here is because they wanted to come," Misty said, pointing at me and Ash.

Daisy looked between me and Ash, and then looked back at Misty, "Been the third wheel for the couple, huh? That must be hard." Ash and I both gasped and blushed. "We're not a couple!" We said at the same time.

Misty ignored us as she looked at her three sisters, "If I battle Ash it will prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good as a Trainer as you three!"

"Well, you are the only one of us with Pokémon that can actually battle," Daisy admitted. Misty got up in Ash's face, "All right Ash, are you ready to battle me or what!?"

Ash looked at her in confusion but agreed in the end. Both of them stood on both sides of the pool, which will serve as their Battle-Arena. Three floating islands floated inside the pool, and on either end of the pool a blue and red island floats, with Ash and Pikachu standing on one and Misty on the other. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to cheer for Ash, or cheer for Misty, since both of them were my friends.

"I wasn't planning to challenge you until you pay me back for my back, but this is a good time as any!" Misty said. "If you want the Cascade Badge, you gonna have to beat me!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Ash said. I looked down at my Pikachu, "This won't end good." Pikachu sighed as she shook her head, "Chu."

"So, how many Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Two against two works for me," Misty replied. "You got it!" Ash agreed before holding Pikachu in his arms, "All right, Pikachu, I choose you!"

Not surprisingly, his Pikachu hold onto his arm and refused to go, since he didn't want to fight a friend. "Ash, Pikachu doesn't want to fight against a friend!" I called. His Pikachu nodded before hopping off away from the pool and hopped to my shoulder, "Pika, pi."

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu," Ash said sarcastically while Misty smiled. Ash pulled out a Poké ball and threw it, "Butterfree, I choose you!"

Butterfree came out from it's Poké ball. Misty pulled out a Poké ball, "Well, in that case, Misty calls Staryu!" Her Staryu came out from the Poké ball. Ash pulled out his Dexter, " _Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry._ "

"Oh, wow, leave it to a girl to show off her jewellery," Ash muttered. "Hey!" I said. "Sorry," He told me. "Quit stalling and let's get this show on the road!" Misty called. Her sisters were standing next to me. "Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet asked.

"Like, in her dreams, maybe," Lily said. I raised an eyebrow at the pink one and looked at both mine and Ash's Pikachu, "Wow, Misty's sisters sure know how to cheer for her," I muttered sarcastically. "Pika," Ash's Pikachu muttered.

"Butterfree, you can blow that thing away with one blast, tackle it!" Ash called. Butterfree flew toward Staryu and slammed it down before flying away. "Staryu, Counter Attack!" Misty called. Staryu got up quickly and spin up in the air toward Butterfree.

"Butterfree, dodge!" Ash called, and it did. Staryu overextended, bouncing along on the island it landed on before being tackled once again by Butterfree. Ash laughed, "I'm gonna win this!"

"Not bad," I muttered with a smile. "Pika!" My Pikachu cheered. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty called. Staryu jumped into the water, blasting Butterfree with water, then it leaped back out onto the island and shoot water, which Butterfree dodged easily.

"In that case, Stun Spore, now!" Ash called. Butterfree coated the pool with Stun Spore as Staryu obligingly stopped shooting it's Water Gun and allowed the Spore to fall over it's body. "You doing great, Butterfree!" I called. "Pikachu, pi!" Ash's Pikachu cheered. "Pikachu!" My Pikachu cheered.

"Seel, Seel, Seel!" Seel said, clapping it's hands. "Like, which side are you clapping for?" the blue sister asked. "Team Ash," I suggested. Ash's and my Pikachu hold their paws up, "Pika!" Seel nodded, "Seel, Seel."

"Staryu, wash it off!" Misty called, and Staryu dropped into the water before a moment after it jumped out and posed bravely, flexing the limbs that approximate it's arms. "Yay!" Misty cheered before looking at Ash, "Too bad you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work if you wash it off with water."

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Ash called. I tilted my head as I watched Butterfree using the attack, but Staryu leaped into the water. "Tackle it under water!" Misty called. Staryu jumped out of the pool and knocked Butterfree for a loop and only barely avoided the next tackle, and with Staryu bouncing in and out of the water, Butterfree can't counter-attack in any way.

"Oh boy," I muttered. "Pika," My Pikachu said. Misty laughed, "Nothing beats Water Pokémon in the water!"

"Misty's totally awesome," Daisy said with a smile. "Well, we three got the good looks in the family, so I guess she had to get some talent," Lily said. Staryu bursted out of the water and connected hard with Butterfree, knocking it into the water. "Butterfree, return!" Ash called as he hold out Butterfree's Poké ball, which sent Butterfree back. He pulled out another Poké ball, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Pidgeotto came out of it's Poké ball, flying up. "Oh yeah?" Misty asked as she hold out Staryu's Poké ball, "Staryu, return!" She sent it back inside and pulled out another Poké ball, "Misty calls Starmie!" She threw the Poké ball and sent out Starmie.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind it away!" Ash called and Pidgeotto started to blow Starmie away. "Dive under and up!" Misty called. Starmie leaped under the water and then quickly bursted out and tackled Pidgeotto back. "Strike back with Wing Attack," Ash called. Starmie came around for another tackle, spinning dangerously, but Pidgeotto knocked it down with the Wing Attack.

Unfortunately, Starmie got knocked right into the water, which refreshed it and it come spinning back out and slamming hard into Pidgeotto, and once again Starmie came around for another tackle. "Give it a Gust to blow it away!" Ash called. Pidgeotto used Gust Attack that knocked Starmie pasted the pool and hard into the side wall. "Starmie!" Misty called.

Starmie collapsed to the ground, it's core blinking to indicate it's energy was low. I smiled, "Ash, you're one attack away from getting that badge!"

"Got it!" Ash said, "Pidgeotto -" He was cut off by a rumbling that started to shake the Gym. Suddenly, a massive vehicle with a metallic wedge on the front smashed through the wall. Misty and Ash ran out of the pool and stood next to me and Misty's sisters.

"Check out that hair," Violet said. "Like, who invited the party crashers?" Daisy asked. "Sorry to burst in on you ladies," a familiar voice said and we saw Jessie and James rising up on a platform from behind the wedge. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," James said.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"The Water Pokémon have the advantage," James said. "But if steal that water away," Jessie said. "Then the Pokémon are ours for the taking," James finished. "And Meowth knows just how to do it!" Meowth said.

"What are they trying to prove?" the blue one asked before a giant hose bursted out of the machine and dropped into the water, beginning to suck up all of the water inside of the pool. "You three were the ones that broke into that store," I said. "Our swimming pool!" Daisy called.

"That's our water!" Lily said. "Right, I can give it back," Meowth offered and pulled a lever, which made the water came back and washed all of us up.

"All right, now it's time to suck 'em up!" Meowth said and the hose started to drag Seel inside the trap. "Pikachu!" Ash called as his Pikachu was dragged in the water. Ash hold into my Pikachu as a hard wave of water suddenly hit me and dragged me into the water.

"Oh, no! Emma!" Misty called. "Emma! Pikachu!" Ash called. "Ash! Misty!" I shouted. "Pika!" I heard a Pikachu called and turned to see Ash's Pikachu as he bumped in front of me. I grabbed Pikachu as we saw Seel, and I grabbed into it.

I looked to the side and saw Ash and Misty with my Pikachu. "Emma!" Misty called. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash told my Pikachu. Pikachu looked at me for a few seconds before using Thundershock toward the water.

Team Rocket screamed in agony as the electricity courses through their bodies as I let the electric attack hit me with Seel and Ash's Pikachu.

The electric shook stopped and I breathed heavily. "Pikachu, pi," Ash's Pikachu said as he looked at me. "It's times like these that make me want to go straight," I heard James said before he, Jessie and Meowth fell into the water and got sucked into the hose.

Unfortunately, the electric didn't stop the machine, and it kep dragging me, Ash's Pikachu and Seel toward it. "Ash!" I called. "Pika pi!" Ash's Pikachu called.

"Hold on!" Ash called as he ran toward the machine. Pikach, Seel and I got pulled into the hose, cutting off my breathing and Pikachu's. Suddenly, the water pulled us back, and the three of us were released from the hose. Misty and her sisters all catched us before we hit the floor.

"Emma, are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly. "Pikachu, pi!" My Pikachu called. "Yeah, I'm okay," I answered, letting out a sigh of relief. "Seel!" Seel said, nodding. "Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu said as he jumped off my arms. Ash ran closer, "Pikachu, Emma, you okay?"

"Pika pi," His Pikachu said, nodding. My Pikachu jumped into my arms, "Pika!" I smiled softly, "I'm okay." Misty and Ash both helped me stand up and we all looked at the pool. "What now? You two didn't finish the much," I pointed out. "Yeah," Ash muttered. "And I was just about to win it too."

"What?" Misty asked. "You could say your match had to be postponed like, due to drain," the blue one said. "At least nobody lost," Lily pointed out. "I wanted to win," Misty said. "I guess I'm not going to get that Cascade Badge," Ash said sadly.

"Wrong, we're giving this badge to you," Daisy said with a smile as she hold out the badge. "Huh?" Ash asked while I smiled. "How come he gets the badge?" Misty whined, "He didn't win!"

"Emma's Pikachu was the one that like, totally saved us all, and since Emma doesn't do battles for badges, I'm sure she want's Ash to have that instead, right?" Daisy asked. I nodded, "Yep."

"Oh man," Misty said. "Take the badge Ash, you deserve it," I said and Daisy handed it to him. "Wow, thanks," Ash said as he took the badge, "I'll take it." His Pikachu smiled, "Cha!" My Pikachu put her paws up, "Pika, pika!"

All of us went outside to say goodbye to Misty's sisters. "Misty, you just go right on trying to be Pokémon trainer," Lily said, "You may as well be good at something 'cause you'll never be stars like us."

"You keep that up, you'll be seen stars!" Misty growled. "Chill out," Violet said with a soft smile this time. Daisy smiled, "Misty, just be careful. You know we love you." Misty smiled a little, nodding, "Yeah."

"Emma!" We heard a familiar voice behind us and we turned to see Brock running toward us. "Ash! Hey!"

"Yo, Brocko!" Ash said with a smile. "How'd it go?" Brock asked as he stopped beside us. "See for yourself," Ash said as he hold up his Cascade Badge. "Cool, let's go," Brock said. Ash and I started to follow him. "Yep," I said.

"You're not leaving without me!" Misty said as she quickly followed. "Of course we not!" I said as I linked my arm with hers, which caused my close friend to smile.


	15. 15 - Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

"Guys, we're lost," I said as me and my friends walked along the thick tall grass. It has been two weeks since we left Cerulean City and headed to Vermillion City for Ash's next gym battle.

Ash looked at me over his shoulder while his Pikachu was resting on his backpack like mine was. "Don't worry, I'm positive that this lead us back to the path."

"Pika?" His Pikachu asked. "Positive, huh?" Brock asked sarcastically. "That what you said an hour ago, I'm tired," Misty said. "Me too," I agreed. "Can we stop for a moment?"

"Okay," Ash agreed as we all finally stopped walking. Misty sighed and gave Ash a look, "You just had to take a short cut."

"I took a short cut? It was you who said to go this way!" Ash said. "Ha! If I was leading, we wouldn't be lost like this!" Misty said while Brock and I exchanged a annoyed look. "Who said we lost?!" Ash asked.

"Stop!" I shouted, which caused Ash and Misty to stop bickering and look at me. I placed my hands on my hips, "Instead of fighting like little kids, we should find a way out."

"Emma's right, we won't get anywhere if you two keep fighting," Brock said. "Fine," Misty muttered. I started to lead the way out of the tall grass and found a few big rocks to sit on. "Let's rest for a little bit," I said.

"The best news I've heard for a while now," Misty said. I smiled and shook my head as we all sat down. Ash sat next to me and both our Pikachu. A moment later, we heard something behind us and looked over our shoulders to see an Oddish drinking from a small pond.

"Hey, it's an Oddish," I said with a smile. Ash pulled out his Pokédex, " _Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around._ "

Ash smiled as he pulled out a poke ball, "I'll catch it." I stepped in front of him, "Hold on, I'm gonna catch it."

"What? Why should I let you catch it?" Ash asked. "Because, I'm asking you very nicely to back off," I said, which caused Misty to giggle. "You go, girl!" She cheered before we saw that Oddish was starting to ran away.

"Oddish, Oddish," the tiny Pokémon said. "Pikachu, get it!" I called before my Pikachu ran quickly toward the blue Pokémon and stopped in front of it to block it's path. "Pika!" She said.

"Pikachu, Tackle!" I called. Pikachu rammed into Oddish, sending it to the ground before it quickly tried to get up. "Oddish! Oddish!" It called. "Pika!" My Pikachu said. "Tackle it again, Pikachu!" I called.

Pikachu rammed into Oddish again, sending it once again to the ground. I quickly pulled out a Poké ball, "Go, Poké ball!" I threw it toward the weakened Pokémon, but suddenly it was slapped back and I catched it. "What the -?"

There was a tiny grass Pokémon standing firmly, growling as it stood protectively in front of Oddish. It was a Bulbasaur.

"Wow! I can't believe it! A Bulbasaur!" Ash said with a big smile before he pulled out his Pokédex, " _Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._ "

Bulbasaur suddenly charged forward toward my Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said as she moved away before Bulbasaur could hit her. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I said. Pikachu ran back toward me and jumped into my arms.

Ash stood in front of me and hold a Poké ball, "Now it's my turn. Bulbasaur is mine." He threw the Poké ball, "Butterfree, I choose you!"

The Butterfly Pokémon came out. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Ash called. Butterfree flew up high and tried to use the Sleep Powder to knock Bulbasaur out, but the Seed Pokémon simply sucked in air and blowed it back out. This caused the powder to wash over Butterfree instead, however, and send the Butterfly Pokémon down to the ground.

"Come on, hung in there, Butterfree!" Ash called. Butterfree attempted to shake off the effects of it's own Attack, but Bulbasaur tackled it, smashing Butterfree backwards before it followed Oddish into the bushes.

"Bulbasaur. It's not fair! I want it!" Ash shouted. "Pika," His Pikachu said. I placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Come on, Ash, it's not the end, there's always a next time."

Ash sighed, "Yeah, okay." He suddenly turned quickly to me and grabbed my wrists with a big smile, "Maybe we can find it! Come on." He dragged me along with him, Misty and Brock quickly followed us with our Pikachu.

We all came to a stop by a rigid rope bridge, with a river underneath it. I looked down at it nervously, "Um, do we have to go on that bridge?" My Pikachu sat on my shoulder while Ash's Pikachu sat on Ash's backpack. "Yep, come on," Ash said and leaded the way.

Me, Misty and Brock followed him. "I bet there are tons of Bulbasaur around this place," Ash said. "Well, this gives me an unwelcoming feeling," I said behind Ash.

"I can't find this bridge in the map," I heard Brock saying. A sudden gush of wind rocked the rigid bridge, swaying it back and forth. I grabbed into Ash's arm as all of us started to panic.

As the wind pushed the bridge and we saw the rope snapping and the bridge disappeared from underneath our feet. We all screamed as the bridge tilted on one side. Before I could fell into the river, a hand grabbed onto mine tightly and I looked up to see it was Ash who grabbed me while holding tightly into the side of the bridge with his other hand.

His Pikachu was holding into Ash's backpack while my Pikachu was holding tightly on my shoulder. Brock was holding tightly on the other side next to me and Ash on the bridge with Misty holding tightly into his feet.

"Hold on, everyone!" Ash shouted. My hand started to slip from his grasp but he tried to hold my hand tightly to keep me from falling. "I'm slipping!" I shouted. "Pika!" My Pikachu called before I pulled her toward Ash's backpack where his Pikachu was holding. Right then, my wrist slipped from Ash's grasp and I fall toward the river as I screamed.

"Emma, no!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, pi!" His Pikachu called. "Pika!" My Pikachu called. "Emma!" Misty and Brock shouted. I fall into the river and the water pulled me forward underwater. I could hear a splash, but I couldn't turn around.

I pulled out Poliwhirl's Poké ball and sent him out. "Poliwhirl," He said before noticing that we were underwater. My Pokémon and my family's knew I wasn't that much of a swimmer. Poliwhirl quickly swim toward me and I grabbed him before I felt someone behind me. Poliwhirl quickly pulled me up to get some air as the water pulled us forward. I gasped, taking in some air.

"Pika!"

I looked to my shoulder and saw my Pikachu on it. "Pikachu?" I asked in shock. Pikachu looked at me and smiled.

After a few moments of swimming, Poliwhirl lead me and Pikachu into shore. Poliwhirl, Pikachu and me sat for a few minutes as I took more air and sighed in relief. "Pikachu, pi," Pikachu said as she placed her paws on my arm.

"Poliwhirl," Poliwhirl said, looking at me worriedly. I smiled at my two Pokémon, "I'm okay, guys. Thanks." I looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, how did you get into the river? Did the others slipped in too?" She shook her head. "Did . . . did you jump in after me?" She smiled and nodded, "Pi."

I smiled at my yellow best friend, "Thank you." Pikachu smiled as she hold up her paw, "Pikachu."

"Hey, are you okay?"

We looked forward and saw a girl running toward us. "Uh, yeah," I answered as I stood up. "Thanks to my Pokémon."

The girl sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." She held out a towel, "Here, dry yourself." I took it, "Thank you. My name is Emma."

"My name is Melanie," She said with a smile as I used the towel to dry my hair. "It's nice to meet you," I said before handing the towel back to her, "Thanks again."

"Sure," Melanie said. "I need to go find my friends, now," I said with a sigh. "You got separated from them, huh?" She asked. "Yes," I answered before nothing an Oddish behind her. "Hey! You that Oddish."

"Oddish," It said before hiding behind Melanie. "Oh, is it yours?" I asked. "No, not really, I'm just taking care of it and other Pokémon who have been abandoned," She answered before she pointed at a few more Pokémon near by. "Oh," I said, "That's sad."

"Pika," My Pikachu said. I looked down at Oddish, "I'm sorry, Oddish, I didn't know," I said. "Oddish," It said. "Your friends must be looking for you, just be carful 'cause there are traps around," Melanie informed me, "In case you will get trapped in a net, I could give you a knife."

"Oh, no need, I have a Pokémon who can set me free if that will happen," I said as I pulled out Scyther's Poké ball, "Scyther, come on out." Scyther came out of the Poké ball, "Scyther."

"That's good, well if you like, you can bring your friends here, but please make sure they won't try to catch any of the Pokémon here," Melanie said. "Of course," I said, "I'll be back soon with them, thank you."

"See you soon," Melanie said before I looked at my three Pokémon, "Okay, guys, let's go find Ash, Brock and Misty." With that said, we headed off to find my friends.

After a few minutes of walking, me and my Pokémon spotted three figures trapped inside a net. I tilted my head as we walked closer and saw it was Brock, Ash and Misty. "Hey, guys!" I called, making them look down at me and they smiled. "Emma!"

"You okay!" Ash said with a smile. I smiled as I placed my hands on my hips, "How did you three get up there, huh?" I looked at Scyther, "Scyther, cut them down, will ya?"

"Scyther!" Scyther said with a nod and used his large, white scythes to cut the rope of the net, making my friends hit the ground hard. "You guys okay?" I asked. "Next time, maybe more gentle," Misty said. "Sorry," I said as they got up. Ash stood in front of me, "Did you get hurt?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine," I said. "We've been looking all over for you," Misty said. "What happened after you hit the water?" Brock asked. "My Poliwhirl got me to the shore and we met a girl named Melanie," I explained as Ash looked down at Poliwhirl. He pulled out his Pokédex, " _Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, but it is even more agile in water._ "

"Cool," Ash said. "Poliwhirl," Poliwhirl said as I patted him. "We were worried about you," Misty said, "When your Pikachu jumped after you to the water, Ash was gonna do the same if Brock and I didn't stop him."

"Sorry I got you worried," I said, "Come on, let's go see Melanie." My Pokémon and I leaded my friends back to Melanie's Hidden Village, finding Melanie giving a few Pokémon food. "Hey, Melanie," I said.

Melanie turned to face us and smiled, "Emma, you're back." I smiled, "Meet my friends. This is Ash, Brock and Misty." Brock looked at Melanie in awe, "H-hello."

"So you're Emma's friends, I'm so glad she found you," Melanie said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you," Misty said before looking at the Pokémon, "Wow, look at that. Are all those Pokémon belong to you?"

"Oh, no. This is a place where Pokémon can rest and relax," Melanie answered. "Like summer camp?" Ash suggested. I smiled, "Kinda."

"You see, when Pokémon get abandoned or injured, they can come here, I'm taking care of them until they feel better, and they leave," Melanie explained. "So this is a Pokémon Centre, and Melanie is a Pokémon Doctor," Misty said.

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be a Pokémon Doctor," Melanie said, "This is more like a Pokémon Health Spa. Here the Pokémon don't battle one and other. They relax, and try to enjoy themselves until they recover."

"Cool," Misty said. "Amazing," Brock said as he kept gazing at Melanie. "Hey, Brock, she and you have a few things in common," I said. "You both love to take care of Pokémon. Just like I do."

"Pikachu," My Pikachu agreed. Misty smirked, "Looks to me that there's something else Brock loves," She said teasingly, which caused Brock's face to get red. He put his hand on Misty's mouth, "Be quiet, she may hear you!"

Ash looked at me and I shrugged. Melanie stood up and turned to us. "I wonder who put that net in the tree?" Ash wondered. "Probably the same person who dug that hole I fell into," Misty said.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who set those traps," Melanie said, "I wanted to catch Pokémon trainers before they reach the village. Since you've got caught, I guess they really work."

"But why?" Misty asked. "There so many injured Pokémon here, I have to protect them," Melanie explained. "So the bridge..." I trailed off.

"Was a trap, yes," Melanie answered, "I'm sorry." I smiled, "That's all right, we're okay." I looked at my friends, "Come on, guys, let's go look around."

Ash, Misty, Brock and I went to the side as I looked at them, "I promised Melanie we won't try to catch any of those Pokémon." Ash shrugged, "That's okay."

"Yeah, we promise," Brock said. "Only bad guys try capture sick Pokémon," Misty said. "But are those traps though enough to keep robbers away from this place?" Ash asked, "I mean, you have to be pretty stupid to fall for one of those holes." Misty glared at him, "Hey!"

* * *

Me and my friends decided to help around Melanie for a while. Misty and I were sitting down with Oddish. "How are you feeling, Oddish?" Misty asked as I gave it it's food. "I really hope you okay after what happened with my Pikachu," I said. My yellow best friend walked closer, "Pikachu."

"Oddish, Oddish," It said with a smile. "BULB-AH-SAUR!" a familiar voice called and we saw the same Bulbasaur running over, then tackling Misty and she fell. I stood up, "Misty." I looked at Bulbasaur as Ash and Brock ran closer, "Hey, what was that for?"

My Pikachu stood in front of me and Misty, glaring at Bulbasaur, "Pika!" Bulbasaur just kept glaring at us. "I know, you just mad because I was gonna bat you, but you chicken out and ran off," Ash said.

"That must be it," Misty agreed as she stood up. "Then let's see how though you really are," Ash said. Melanie ran over, "Please wait, please. Bulbasaur was only trying to protect Oddish. Bulbasaur volunteered to guard our all Village. It protects all the injured Pokémon whenever enemies try to attack them. Bulbasaur is the most bravest, most loyal of Pokémon."

"So that's why Bulbasaur attacked me," Misty said, "It must have thought I was taking Oddish from the Village." We looked down to see Bulbasaur trying to push Ash backward. "Now what?" I asked.

"Bulbasaur doesn't like Pokémon trainers, it wants you to leave the Village now," Melanie said. "But we're not here to capture Pokémon," Misty said, "We want to help you."

"It's true, Bulbasaur, this are our friends," Melanie said but Bulbasaur kept trying to push Ash backward. "Bulbasaur..." I trailed off. "Bulbasaur was worried about the other Pokémon, so it decided to be the Village bodyguard, now that's what I call bravery, it will be great to have a Pokémon like that," Ash said.

Suddenly, a large shadow had appeared over us, and we all looked up to the sky to see a floating stadium before it landed near the village. We saw two familiar people along with a talking Pokémon came into sight.

"Team Rocket," I said with a sigh. "Here we go again," Ash said. "It's only Jessie's stadium, the Team Rocket Pokémon challenge," Jessie said. "The flying stadium was my idea," James said before a giant hose came out of the stadium and started to windy force in.

"All Pokémon are invited to the stadium," Jessie said. "Step right up," James said. The wind from the hose blow my hair as I grabbed held off both mine and Ash's Pikachu. A Staryu in front of me was slowly going backward toward the host, trying to get away from it. "Staryu!" I called before Ash grabbed it.

"They never run out of ideas, do they?" He asked. "Hurry! Everybody get in the cabin!" I heard Brock calling.

"Wait!" I head Misty and turned to see Misty trying to grab Oddish but it flew away, toward the host. "No! Oddish!" Misty yelled. Suddenly a vine whip catch Oddish before it could get inside the host thanks to Bulbasaur.

"All right, Bulbasaur!" I called with a smile. "Bulbasaur!" Misty called with a smile. Ash handed Staryu to Misty, "Take Staryu!"

He ran toward Bulbasaur and started to help it and Oddish toward the cabin. "Misty, come on," I said before running with her to the cabin.

We waited until Ash, Bulbasaur and Oddish came inside before closing the door. "It won't be safe for much longer," I said, "Not thanks for that host they have."

"What are we gonna do?" Misty asked. "Emma?" I looked around, thinking about a plan and looked up. "Bulbasaur," I said and looked down at the Seed Pokémon, "Can you go up to the roof? Use vine whip attack on the host, get it away from the cabin." Bulbasaur nodded, "Bulbasaur." I looked at Ash, "Ash, we'll need your Pidgeotto, I'll get Scyther."

"Okay," Ash agreed. We felt the cabin shaking and I turned back to Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, now." The Seed Pokémon ran up to the stairs and I turned to Brock, "Brock, look out the window, tell me and Ash when we can come out to get Pidgeotto and Scyther out."

"Right," Brock said as he quickly walked to the window. The shaking stopped and Brock turned to us, "Now." Ash and I run outside to see Bulbasaur's vine whip was hitting the host away from the cabin's roof, and we pulled out our Poké Balls.

"Scyther, come on out!"

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Scyther and Pidgeotto stood together in front of us. "Wait for attacking, Ash. Scyther, Swords Dance, now!" Scyther crossed his claws across his chest and spine rapidly, air blowing around him. "Now, Ash."

"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Ash ordered. Pidgeotto moved behind Scyther, helping him with it's wings at a high speed to create a miniature tornado with Scyther inside. "Come on, Scyther," I said. Scyther moved inside the tornado with Pidgeotto's help toward Team Rock, pulling the three of them, along with the stadium inside.

"Scyther, Focus Energy!" I called. A blue light appeared inside the tornado before suddenly, Team Rock flew up into the sky with the stadium. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" We heard them calling before disappearing into the sky.

The tornado disappeared, letting me show Scyther was completely fine. "Scyther," He said, walking toward me. "Amazing team work, guys," Ash complimented Pidgeotto and Scyther.

"Good job," I said as everyone walked out. "Is everyone all right?" Melanie asked. "Yeah," Ash answered as Bulbasaur walked closer, and he looked at it. "You did great too, Bulbasaur."

"Yes, well done," I said. "Bulbasaur," the Seed Pokémon said with a nod. I held Scyther's Poké Ball, "Once again, Scyther, good job, return."

"Scyther," Scyther said before he disappeared into his Poké Ball. Ash held Pidgeotto's Poké Ball, "Good job, Pidgeotto." With that, the bird Pokémon returned inside the Poké Ball. Ash looked at Bulbasaur with a smile, "This Village is very protected with Bulbasaur here."

"Yep," I agreed with a smile. Melanie looked at Ash with a smile, "Ash, don't you agree that Bulbasaur will be an excellent edition to your team?"

"Oh yeah," Ash agreed. "I think Bulbasaur should go with you," Melanie said before picking Bulbasaur up while we all looked at her in shock.

Melanie smiled, "Bulbasaur stayed to protect the weaker Pokémon. But this Village to small, the bulb on it's back can't grow. It needs to go out to the world now, and I know you will take good care for it. Please, do me this favor, take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He will be a good companion."

"But, what about the other Pokémon?" I asked. "Yeah, what will happen with the Village without Bulbasaur?" Misty asked. "Who's going to protect you?" Brock asked.

"It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job, maybe too great a job," Melanie said with a soft smile, "See, those Pokémon shouldn't remind in this Village forever and ever. After they recover, the Pokémon are suppose to leave, but it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world. But, I think it's important that all of them return to the wild, that's where Pokémon belong, and hopefully, someday, they will find a good trainers like you. Of course, taking care of sick Pokémon always be my mission, but I know my job isn't finish until they will return where they came from, so it's the day Pokémon leave is the most rewarding to me."

"Melanie..." I trailed off, smiling a small soft smile. Melanie smiled at me before looking back at Ash, "So, you see, it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here, please take him with you, he won't be a problem, I promise." Ash looked at Bulbasaur as she continued, "Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want it to be in a place were I'm sure it can grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash."

Ash smiled softly, "Well, if you really want me to..." Bulbasaur looked at Melanie, "Bulbasaur." Melanie chuckled softly and Ash looked confused, "What did it say?"

"Bulbasaur will join you, on one condition, it wants to battle you in a Pokémon match, right Bulbasaur?" Melanie asked with a smile, which the Seed Pokémon nodded in agreement. Ash grinned, "If you want a match, you get it!"

"Oh, please let me battle Bulbasaur, please, pretty please," Misty begged. "No way," Ash said. "Emma, please, tell Ash to let me," Misty begged. I chuckled, "Sorry, Misty, but I can't do that this time." I looked at Ash, "Looks like you gonna battle with Pikachu."

"You bet," Ash agreed before looking at the male most Pokémon, "Pikachu, ready?" His Pikachu held up his paw, "Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu ran to stand near the end of the cabin. Bulbasaur jumped from Melanie's arms and went to the other side. "Looks like Bulbasaur is ready to go," I said with a smile before walking with my Pikachu toward Ash and his Pikachu.

Misty went with me while Melanie and Brock stood behind Bulbasaur. "Let's start!" I called. "Pikachu, go!" Ash called.

Pikachu ran toward Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used his vine wipe, trying to wipe Pikachu with them, but Pikachu kept avoiding them. Bulbasaur ran toward Pikachu, head-butting him, making Pikachu fell backward. "Pikachu," Ash called before Bulbasaur ran toward the mouse Pokémon again. "Pikachu, look out," Ash called.

"Ash, tell Pikachu to dodge it!" I whispered to him. Ash looked like he snapped out from something, "Pikachu, dodge it!" Pikachu dodged Bulbasaur before the Seed Pokémon can head-butt him again. The most Pokémon head-butt Bulbasaur, making him fall backward. Bulbasaur growled at Pikachu, using vine wipe to wrap them around Pikachu and started to threw him up and down to the ground.

"Pika-chu!" My Pikachu called. "Emma, do something," Misty whispered. "Me?" I asked. "You're the mentor, tell Ash what to do," Misty said. "Huh?" I asked before turning to Ash, "Ash, wake up, give Pikachu a command! Now!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu used the attack, easily weaking Bulbasaur, making him let go of Pikachu. Ash threw a Poké Ball toward Bulbasaur, "Poké ball, go!" The Poké catched him inside and we waited. The Poké ball stopped moving, meaning Bulbasaur was now Ash's.

Ash grinned, "We did it!" I smiled and looked at Misty, "Need to be hard sometimes." Misty smiled at me and held thumbs up, "That was perfect, boss!" I chuckled and looked at Ash as he held up Bulbasaur's Poké ball.

* * *

We were all about to head off, but before we did, Ash got Bulbasaur out to say goodbye to Melanie and all the Pokémon. "Have a safe trip," Melanie told us. "I promise to take good care of Bulbasaur," Ash said. Melanie kneeled down and patted Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur... thank you for watching over us."

Brock stepped toward Melanie as she stood up. "Uh, Melanie, I've been thinking now," He started. "Yes?" She asked. "Well, since Bulbasaur leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out," Brock said.

"It's very kind of you, but we'll be okay, I wouldn't want to keep you from all of your wonderful adventures," Melanie said with a smile. "Oh..." Brock trailed off, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I chuckled before Melanie looked at me. "Oh, Emma, before I will forget," She said before handing me a small map, "I marked down all the traps I put out there so you and your friends won't get catch by them."

"Thank you," I said and looked at the map. "Sorry again for this," She said. "Don't be, they are there for a very good reason," Misty said. "Bye, Melanie," I said before we started to walk away. "Goodbye, Melanie," Ash said. "Goodbye, good luck," Melanie said.

Bulbasaur looked behind us, "Bulbasaur." Ash smiled down at him, "Don't worry, Bulbasaur, you'll see your friends again. As soon as the Pokémon feel better, they'll leave this Village too."

I looked over at Brock, who was looking a little bit sad. "What's up with you?" Misty smirked, "I think someone liked Melanie." Brock's face grew red and he quickly cover Misty's mouth with his hand, "Shut up. Okay, she's cute and all-"

I giggled as I watched my two friends. "What's going on? Am I missing something?" Ash asked in confusion and I just chuckled at him as well. "What?" Ash asked. "What is it? Tell me. Come on, Emma." I smiled and shook my head.


	16. 16 - Charmander - The Stray Pokémon

It's been almost two weeks since we said goodbye to Melanie and the Pokémon from the Village and avoid the traps she marked on a small map she gave me.

But we were still in the woods, lost again. I was lying my head on my backpack while lying on the grass, while Brock was looking at his map, Ash was watching around for Pokémon with pair of binoculars, and Misty was sitting on the ground, pouting.

"There's nothing but Spearow here," Ash said. "Well that's the last of our worried, isn't it?" Misty asked, glaring over at him. "Just because we're a little lost, doesn't mean I can stop catching all the Pokémon I can, does it?" Ash replied.

"Chu," His Pikachu agreed with a nod, sitting next to my Pikachu. "Of course not, enjoy yourself," Misty snapped and let out a sigh in annoyance, "I just can't take another step forward. We've been looking for Vermilion City for ten days!"

Brock looked down at the feet in confusion, "Uh... there's a bug right on your-" Misty screamed and quickly stood up before hiding behind Ash, "Get it away!"

Brock picked up a piece of grass, "Oh, it was just a piece of grass," He said. Misty glared at him but he laughed before she slapped him in the face hard, making the map in his hand fell from his hand and flew toward me. I grabbed the map and studied it as I sat up.

"I'm going crazy! Where are we?!" Misty shouted and I raised an eyebrow do to her outbreak. I cleared my throat as I looked back at the map, "According to the map we're standing in the middle of nowhere, but looks like route 24 can lead us right to Vermilion City."

Misty kneeled in front of me with a big happy smile, "Does this trail take us to route 24?" I smiled, "Yeah. We just need to keep going forward."

Misty grinned as she stood up and grabbed her backpack, "All right! From now on, Emma is holding the map." She started to walk forward in the trail and I chuckled before standing up. I grabbed my backpack and turned to the two boys, "Come on boys. Pikachu."

"Pi," My Pikachu said before she and Ash's Pikachu started to follow me. "Hey, guys!" Misty called and we all quickly walked toward her to see something was sitting on a big rock.

"What's that?" Ash asked before we walked closer. "It's..." I trailed off and saw it was a tiny Pokémon name Charmander. "It's a Charmander," I said.

"Ch~" Charmander said quietly. Ash pulled out his Dexter, " _Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out._ "

"When I went to get my first Pokémon from Professor Oak, I was disappointed 'cause I couldn't get a Charmander, now I can catch my own," Ash said with a smile. I looked at Charmander sadly, noticing it was breathing heavily and looked weak.

"I don't know... it look like it's in bad shape," Misty noted. "Yeah, catch it and we'll take it to the Pokémon Center for help," Brock told Ash.

Ash pulled out a Poké ball and threw it toward Charmander, "Poké ball, go!" But the Lizard Pokémon used it's tail to hit the Poké ball back toward Ash. Ash looked at me and Brock, "Looks pretty healthy to me. You think I should have Pikachu battle it first to weaking it, to make it easier to catch?"

Misty smiled, "Why don't you let me catch it? My water Pokémon will be stronger against Charmander." Ash raised an eyebrow, "No way, besides, if I will want a water Pokémon to battle again Charmander, I will just ask Emma for her Poliwag, it looks stronger."

"Hey!" Misty complained as I looked toward Charmander. "Hold on a minute," I said to my friends, "Look at the flame on it's tail." The three of them followed my gaze to Charmander's tail. "It's small..." Brock trailed off. "Yeah, there is no way Charmander can still have the strength to battle," I said before looking at Ash, "Try the Poké ball one more time."

"Okay, Poké ball, go!" Ash said before quickly throwing the Poké ball again at the Lizard Pokémon, this time trapping it inside. Ash grinned, "All right!" The Poké ball moved around before Charmander came out, and the Poké ball flew back to Ash, this time hitting him in the head.

"It sure has a lot of spunk," I muttered. "A little too much," Ash said. I looked down at both mine and Ash's Pikachu, "Hey you two, do you mind putting some talking?"

My Pikachu smiled, "Pika." My Pikachu and Ash's walked over and jumped on top of the rock before they stated to talk with Charmander before the two most Pokémon ran back toward me and my friends.

"What's the story, guys?" I asked. "Pi, pikachu, pikachu," Ash's Pikachu said. "Pi," My Pikachu said, "Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, chu, Pikachu!"

"Really?" I asked. "Pi," Mine and Ash's Pikachu said with a nod. "Okay," I said before looking at Brock, Ash and Misty, "They say that Charmander is waiting on that rock for someone to come and get it."

"You mean it belong to someone?" Misty asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Well, if it's waiting for someone, I think we better leave it," Brock said, "It's probably best it's own trainer takes care of it."

"I hope it's trainer comes back soon," Ash said before we started to walk away. We walked for a few minutes, as the sky turned slightly grey. Misty walked slightly ahead of me, Ash and Brock, "Hey, guys, look over there." There was a Pokémon center on the side of the trail, "It's the Pokémon center."

"It's looks just like on the map, route 24 isn't far away," I pointed out. A minute or so after, it started to rain, so we all started to ran toward the Pokémon center. "Hurry," Ash said.

* * *

After we settled down in the Pokémon center, we were having some dinner. I was watching the heavy rain from the window of my seat, thinking about Charmander, I hoped it wasn't still out there on the rock, waiting for it's trainer.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Misty's voice, and looked over to see Ash, Misty, Brock and both mine and Ash's Pikachu looking at me in concern. "Oh... Uh, nothing, just you know, Charmander," I said, "I can't stop thinking maybe it still waiting on that rock."

"I'm sure it's not waiting anymore," Brock said before placing a bowl of soup in front of me, "Now eat up while it's hot, it can make you feel better."

"Thanks, Brock," I said with a smile. "Hey, what if I'll ask Pidgeotto to go check if Charmander is still there, will that make you feel better?" Ash asked, holding up Pidgeotto's Poké Ball. I smiled, "It kinda does. Thanks, Ash."

We heard laughing not far from us and looked over to see a group of boys sitting together, looking at a group of Poké balls on the table.

"You the man, Damien."

"Yo, I thought you had a Charmander, too."

"Yeah, I had one, but that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't beat the weakness opponents," the boy, Damien said.

"I don't like his attitude," Misty said. "Charmander maybe weak against water Pokémon, but if it's trainer works hard enough, it can become stronger," Brock said.

"So what did you do with Charmander?" a boy asked. "I left it on some rock in the woods," Damien answered, and my friends and I exchanged a look. "That thing is so stupid, no matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me, I finally go rid of it by promising I'd come back for it. It fell for it. It's probably still there waiting for me," Damien said and his gang laugh.

"He's the one who abandoned that Charmander," Ash said. "Yeah, and it still waiting for him on that rock," Misty said. I glared at that boy Damien and slammed my palms against the table as I stood up.

"Emma?" Brock asked but I ignored him and walked toward Damien and his gang. I jumped over the couch and grabbed Damien by the shirt, startling him.

"Go and get it!" I demanded. "What?" Damien asked. "That Charmander is still waiting for you," I snapped, "Go and get it, now!"

"And, why should I, sweet face?" Damien asked as he pulled himself away from my grip. "You lied to you Pokémon, said you'd be back, now it's waiting out there in the rain for you," I snapped as my friends ran closer, "And if it's tail's flame goes out, it will die."

"What I do is none of your business," Damien said. "Do what she said," Brock said. "What did you said?" Damien asked. "You heard what I said," Brock snapped. "And you want to be a Pokémon trainer," Ash said. "You disgusting," Misty said.

Both mine and Ash's Pikachu glared at Damien. Damien grabbed a Poké Ball, "You want a fight with me?"

"You better no mess with Damien," a boy said. I glared at them, "No. You better not mess with _me_. I can beat you in a battle with one Pokémon."

"Oh really?" Damien asked. "Let's see that, sweet face." Nurse Joy suddenly stepped over, "Let's break it up. You know the rules. Pokémon never to be use for personal fights. It's disrespectful to the Pokémon and their trainers."

"Yeah? Well, tell them they were the ones who started it," Damien said as he walked away with his gang following. Nurse Joy stood next to me and turned to face me and my friends, "I think you'd be better off not to get mixed up with them. They have a very bad reputation."

"Thanks," I muttered. She smiled and walked away. "She sure is pretty, I've never seen anyone as pretty as her," Brock said in a daze. I rolled my eyes and turned around to head for the coats.

"Emma, where you going?" Ash asked. "I'm gonna go get Charmander," I answered as I put on a coat, "If that idiot who calls himself a Pokémon trainer isn't gonna do it, then I will."

"Not without us," Ash said. "Yeah, let's go," Brock said. I smiled at my friends as they put on coats and we ran out with both mine and Ash's Pikachu.

We ran up the hill to the trail were we saw Charmander on the rock. We reached closer to see a few wild Spearow attacking Charmander. Ash threw a rock toward them, "Knock it off!"

"We can't use any of our Pikachu, not when we all damped in water," I said before pulling out Scyther's Poké ball, "Scyther, come on out!"

Scyther came out from his Poké ball and looked at the Spearow. "Scyther, get those Spearow away from Charmander, use Razor Wind!" I called. "Scyther!" Scyther called, which caused the Spearow to look over.

Scyther crossed his scythes and they started to glow white. He held them forward and multiple white crescent shaped energy beam came out and hit the Spearow as Scyther moved his scythes. The Spearow flew away as Scyther jumped to stand protectively in front of the very weak Charmander.

"Good work, Scyther," I said as we ran closer and I held Scyther's Poké ball, letting Scyther go back inside. Ash and I stood at the rock as I pulled off my coat. "Oh no, the flame on it's tail is almost out," Ash said as I put the coat around Charmander.

"Let's get it to the Pokémon center," Brock said. "I'll make sure the flame on it's tail will stay lit," Ash said. Ash and I ran toward the Pokémon center, holding Charmander, while Brock and Misty followed.

"You can make it, Charmander," I said as we kept running. We quickly got back to the Pokémon Center and panted as we reached inside. "Nurse Joy," Ash panted. Nurse Joy ran closer to us, "What is it?"

I showed her Charmander, "This Charmander is in bad shape."

"The flam on it's tail..." Ash trailed off. Nurse Joy gasped, "There's not much time."

* * *

Brock, Misty, Ash and I stood by the bed that Charmander was on while Nurse Joy standing beside it, checking it. "Will it survive?" Brock asked.

"Charmander is very weak," Nurse Joy stated, "How can you let it get into this condishen?"

"It's not our fault," Ash said. "Yeah, Damien was the one that abandoned it," I said. "What?" Nurse Joy asked in horror. I looked at Charmander sadly as I explained to Nurse Joy, "Damien promised to Charmander that he will come back for it. Charmander is loyal to Damien, so it believed him."

"Poor Charmander," Nurse Joy said, "And Damien just left with the rest of them." I looked at her, "Nurse Joy, I'm begging you, please save it. Charmander have to get better."

"Pika-chu," My Pikachu agreed sadly. Nurse Joy nodded, "I will do whatever I can. Wait outside."

My friends and I walked to the waiting room and watched as the red light above the doors lighting up. "Pika..." My Pikachu said as we exchanged a look before looking back at the red light.

* * *

I didn't knew how long I kept standing in front of the doors and looking up at the red light. Brock, Ash, Misty and both mine and Ash's Pikachu were moving around behind me but I didn't turned to watch what they were doing.

' _Charmander... Please, hold on.'_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Misty holding a plate. She smiled, "Unlike Brock, Ash and I, you didn't eat at all earlier. So here." She held it to me and I took it, "You have to eat something."

I smiled softly, "Thanks, Misty." Right after that, the red light disappeared and we all watched as Nurse Joy walked out. She smiled and we all grinned, knowing she saved Charmander.

We all looked inside to see Charmander was sleeping. "Charmander is recovering," Nurse Joy said, "It should be fine by morning."

I smiled. ' _That's the spirit, Charmander._ '

* * *

We all spent the night sleeping at the couches after knowing Charmander was going to be okay. I woke up before my friends and decided to give my Pokémon some food before I was gonna see how Charmander was feeling.

I walked toward Scyther, Pikachu and Poliwhirl with Pokémon food and placed them on the floor in front of them, "There you go, guys, dig in. I'll be right back, just want to see how a friend is doing."

They nodded and I walked away as they started to eat. I walked toward Charmander's room as Nurse Joy walked over. "Morning, Nurse Joy," I said. "Good morning, Emma," Nurse Joy said with a smile, "I see you going to see Charmander."

"Just want to see how is it," I said. "Well, come with me, then," Nurse Joy said with a smile and we both walked toward the room.

We walked inside to see that no one was there. Charmander was gone! "Oh my," Nurse Joy said. I quickly walked out and ran toward the couches, "Wake up everyone!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Ash's Pikachu woke up, looking over at me. Scyther, my Pikachu and Poliwhirl walked closer in confusion. "What's going on?" Brock asked.

"Charmander disappeared!" I said. All of us quickly ran to the room where Nurse Joy was still waiting. "I bet it went back to that rock to wait for Damion," Ash said. "We got to go back," I said.

"But that no use, we can't force Charmander to come with us if it wants to wait for Damion, even if he is a lying creep," Misty said. "She's right," Nurse Joy said, "There's nothing you can do until Charmander realizes the truth."

I looked down sadly and sighed. Misty placed her hand on my shoulder, "Come on, Emma. Cheer up, at least we saved it and helped it get back to health, that's what matters too, isn't that right?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right," I muttered. "I'm sure Charmander will know the truth very soon," Brock said, "So let's eat breakfast and hit the road, okay?"

"Okay..." I said and let Misty lead me out of the room.

* * *

After eating breakfast, we went back to the road, heading off. I walked behind everyone, sadly looking around, hoping maybe Charmander will come out so I could see that it was really okay.

"Are you still worried?" I looked over when I heard Ash's voice and saw my friends looking at me. "Kinda..." I said. Misty smiled, "That's really sweet, you know? The way you care of it still."

"That's what makes you a good Pokémon trainer," Brock said with a nod. "Hey, the three of you are good Pokémon trainers too," I said and tilted my head, "I just thought that Charmander knew we care about it."

"Emma, Charmander knew we care, but it couldn't forget about Damion, it still loyal to him, that's why it went back," Ash said. Misty linked her arm with mine with a smile, "Now, come on! Route 24 is just up ahead." She pulled me forward with her, "Once we'll get to Vermilion City there will be a lot of Pokémon."

"I can always count on you to cheer me up, huh, Misty?" I asked with a chuckle. "Of course," Misty answered with a chuckle, "Keep up, boys!"

* * *

I was holding the map in front of me as I leaded my friends. Both mine and Ash's Pikachu were walking beside me on each side.

I suddenly stopped when I heard Brock, Misty and Ash yelling from behind me and turned around to see they were gone. "Guys?"

"Down. Here."

I looked down to see a big hole and looked over with both Pikachu to see my friends down the hole. "Are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly, noticing they looked pretty hurt. "Pika-chu?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"Pika, Pika?" My Pikachu asked. We heard something behind us and turned to see Team Rocket with blue suits. "I can't believe they fall for it," Meowth said. "Our invention worked," Jessie said, "We're geniuses."

"Team Rocket?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Come with us, Emma," James said, "You belong to Team Rocket now."

"No way," I said, "Pikachu, both of you use Thunder Shock." Both mine and Ash's Pikachu used Thunder Shock attack on Team Rocket, but it didn't hurt the trio.

"Rubber won't conduct electricity," James said as Jessie and Meowth laughed. "Just another example for our incredible genius of work," Jessie said as both mine and Ash's Pikachu stopped.

"What?" I muttered. "You'll have to be a rocket scientist to outsmart us," James said, "The Team Rocket scientist, which you could be if you would like, when you'll join us."

"Not happening," I snapped, "And what are you wearing?"

"We call those our 'Unti-Pikachu' suits, since we knew you'll use your Pikachu," Jessie said, "We maid them ourselves. I must admit I don't think this is really my color-"

"Enough talk! Let's just grab them and get outta here!" Meowth said. "Emma, run!" I heard Ash yelling from the hole. Both mine and Ash's Pikachu stood in front of me protectively, "Pika!"

What surprised me the most when all of a suddenly a Lizard Pokémon came over and stood between both of the Pikachu, standing protectively in front of me.

"Charmander?" I asked in shock. "What's this?" Jessie asked. "Ch, Ch, Charmander," Charmander said. "Huh, it says we better leave this girl alone right now," Meowth said.

"It's got to be kidding," Jessie said. "Now, step a side you little fire bug," James said. This seemed to got Charmander mad and it used a huge Flamethrower on the trio.

Team Rocket stared at it for a few seconds before turning around and running away. Misty, Ash and Brock climbed out of the hole as I smiled at Charmander. "You did it, Charmander!"

"Pika!" My Pikachu said with a smile. "Thank you," I said. "You see, Emma?" Misty asked with a smile, "Charmander knew we care, that's why it's here."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Charmander, how'd you like to join up with us?" Ash asked, "I'm afraid your trainer isn't going to come back."

"Hey, Charmander."

We all looked over to see Damion. "Been looking all over for ya," He said. "Damion?" I asked. "What do you want?" Brock asked. "I came back for Charmander," Damion said, "Just like I promised."

We all looked at him in shock, _no way he would ever come back for Charmander_.

"So, let's go," Damion told the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander looked over at me and my friends in hesitation. "Careful, this trainer already abandoned you once before," Brock warned it.

"Charmander is mine, I'm the one who catch it, remember?" Damion asked. "Damion, you were the one who bragged how you abandoned it!" Ash snapped.

"Good thing I did, that toughened it up. Besides what's wrong with dumping up a weak Pokemon?" Damion asked, to what I saw from Chamrnader, that shocked it. "I wasn't going to come back for it, but now that I see what it can do, I'm real glad I ran into you guys. The best thing was I didn't have to raise it myself."

"That's terrible!" Misty snapped. "Raising a Pokémon is the best part of being a trainer!" I snapped. "You wish, sweet face, it's the most boring part of the job," Damion said.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer," Brock snapped. "People like you make me sick!" I said before looking down at Charmander and kneeling next to it as I spoke gently, "You see, Charmander? He doesn't care about you, he just wants to use you to win matches."

Damion held up a Poké ball, "Charmander, return." He threw the Poké ball toward Charmander but what shocked us all, was that Charmander hit the Poké ball with it's tail, hitting the Poké ball right back into Damion's face.

"That does it!" Damion snapped as he pulled out a few Poké balls, "I'll crush you with every Pokémon I've got!" Charmander used Flamethrower on Damion with both mine and Ash's Pikachu stood by it's side and used Thunder Shock on him.

They stopped and Damion turned around, running away. "Why to go, Charmander!" I said. "Yeah, good work!" Ash said. Both of our Pikachu walked back to our side as Charmander turned to face me and my friends.

I smiled and looked at Ash, "Go ahead, Ash, you get Charmander." Ash looked at me in shock, "But, Emma, you took care of it more then any of us."

"Yeah, but you kept the flam on it's tail on," I pointed out, "Besides Charmander will be a great Pokémon for your team. I know you'll raise it well." Ash smiled, "Thanks, Em." He looked at Charmander as he pulled out a Poké ball, "Come on, Charmander, welcome to the group."

The Lizard Pokémon jumped up and down in joy, jumping toward the Poké ball, letting itself be catch by Ash. The Poké ball fell in Ash's hands and we all smiled. "You got a new Pokémon, and a new friend," Misty said. Ash grinned, "Yeah."


End file.
